In Someone Else's Shoes Part III
by ClareTurner
Summary: Alright, this is the third part and most important part of this series. Jen turns into Sasuke... yea... she's finally the Emo... hehe... rated M for later sex scenes... you do not have to read the first two to understand.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Welcome to my third installment of my In Someone Else's Shoes series

Disclaimer: Welcome to my third installment of my In Someone Else's Shoes series. Reading this tells me that you already know what I like and don't like about reviewers, so that makes me happy. Like with the last two, I will explain who the people are in the story somewhere so no one has to go on and watch that particular anime or read that Manga before you read the fic. I do not own Naruto.

Recap:

Ok, in the past two stories the main three characters switched bodies with random characters from _Fruits Basket_ and _Yugioh_. The second was cut short, but they both do not have to be read in order for this series to make sense for now on.

Chapter 1: The Avenger

Sasuke Uchiha woke up early like he always did. He looked at the calendar and saw that it was finally Orientation. He was finally a Gennin and would do absolutely anything to take revenge on the death of his clan. After all, he _was_ an avenger.

When he got to the academy, he wasn't fazed by all the girls flocking around him. He wasn't interested in girls right now. He wanted revenge more than anything.

At that moment, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka burst through the door. He sighed. _My main two stalkers._ He brooded as Sakura pushed through the dobe Naruto Uzumaki in order to get a seat next to him.

"Sasuke, can I sit here?" Sakura asked in her normal annoying voice. Sasuke wanted to tell her off, but settled with looking at her to just make her happy. Naruto than decided to squat on the desk in front of him and glare…

Suddenly the room began to spin. What was going on? Did the dobe actually do something to him? The room stopped and he looked around to see three girls cleaning. He himself was sitting on the floor cleaning. However he wasn't himself any longer. He was a woman... Why was he a woman? Did Naruto do some kind on ninjitzu that has to do with that "sexy jitzu" of his?

He put his hands together and tried to release this jitzu. However he wasn't back.

"What's going on?" he said allowed so that he could try and get an explanation.

"Oh jeez... don't tell me it happened again!" a black girl said.

"Sailor! Alright, who are you?" a smaller girl asked who seemed unphased.

"Its common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's." He said annoyed.

"Oh my god..." the other girl said. "JEN'S THE EMO THIS TIME!!"

"Emo? What's that supposed to mean?" he said annoyed still.

"Rach... what do you mean? I don't know who he..." the little girl said.

"He's Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Oh god... Naruto people?" Sailor said.

Sasuke was amazed these people knew who he was.

"What do you mean _Naruto_ people? What does that loser have to do with me?"

"Well," the girl named Rachel said. "You see two times in the last year for some reason we girls have randomly changed into different characters from animes... do you have anime or is that one of those things you don't have like cars?"

"Yes I know what anime is... go on."

"Alright, well for some reason we have been switching bodies with various anime characters that are well... the opposite sex of us. We have no clue why, but yea... I'm Rachel, and she's Alex." She finished motioning to the little girl.

"Ain't ya gonna introduce me?" Sailor asked.

"Well he's a ninja..." Alex said before Rachel could respond. She then started grinning and then laughed.

"Oh no... I know what's coming..." Rachel said putting her hand to her forehead.

"He's a ninja... Grrr he's bad, he's a ninja...and his rhymes are bad... he's a ninja." She said with a weird dance. Sasuke stared at her like she was an alien while Rachel proceeded to take out a laptop and go on the internet.

"Sasuke, what were you doing before you switched?" Rachel asked her while ignoring the strange dance from Alex.

"Uh, well it was orientation for Gennin. That annoying girl Sakura was fighting to get next to me and Naruto was glaring at me on the desk..."

"Oh god..." Rachel said. "I hope for Naruto's sake that she smacked him out of the way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." she said fast forwarding the episode to find the scene where they accidentally kiss. When Sasuke saw this, his face went from dull to appalled.

"Yea... and fans believe that because of this you two are gay..."

"It... accident... what?" he said obviously scarred for life.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she stopped it. She Hates NaruSasu." She said finally going to watch the rest of the episodes. People really think he's gay? If he's gay then how else would he be able to restore his clan? While Sailor and Alex continued cleaning, Rachel gave Sasuke the laptop so that he could watch the episodes. However, when he saw himself getting hurt by throwing needles he felt it as if he was there.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Alex asked him suddenly.

"Yea...fine..." he said holding his leg in pain. However, when he saw himself get hurt really bad on the show his mouth began dripping with blood.

"What the... I thought this was just harmless switching... why is he coughing blood?" was all Sasuke heard before he passed out. After he woke up, Alex looked angrily at Sailor.

"Sailor, why didn't you tell us before that what happens in the show happens to us? You mean when Jen lost her soul so did joey? And when Kaiba lost his soul TWICE Rachel did too?!"

"Wha..." Sasuke said finally.

"Sorry, Alex is ranting." Rachel said randomly. "You see Sailor forgot to tell us that last time we switched when something happened to us on the show it happens to us here too...oh... and I realized that when you got your sharingan on there Jen's eyes had a sharingan... I think that's pretty cool..." she finished.

What did Sasuke get himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Great

Chapter 2: Great... I'm emo...

Jen, Rachel, Alex, and Sailor were cleaning up the place they had rented out for a grade school reunion. Jen wasn't too thrilled about it. She hated grade school. The only reason she was sane there was because of Sailor. She met Rachel and Alex in high school. Since they all lived in the same place now that they were done school for the summer, they all helped. Not to mention Jen was moving out after the reunion was over because her fiancé bought a house for them since their wedding was in a few months.

She wasn't ready to face the one boy who made her life a living hell; Connor. If she was to compare herself to anyone in Naruto, she would be like Sakura. In grade school she followed him around just like Sakura did to Sasuke. The only difference was that Sasuke actually cared about Sakura. Connor hated her.

As a Red Hot Chili Peppers song came on however, all of Jen's problems went away because she was entering a different world again. Everything was spinning, but when it all stopped she found herself facing a certain blonde-haired knucklehead. _Wait... There's only one person Naruto glares at... oh no... I'm..._

Suddenly Naruto was knocked into her, but she immediately knocked him to the other side of him with ease.

"Hn... Loser." She said keeping face. She had to act like him because there was a big crowd around them. She couldn't stop now. She was now Sasuke Uchiha. She was the emo one this time... She needed to get out of his body. She didn't want to go to that creepy snake-man Orocimaru. She didn't want to face Itachi Uchiha. She'd rather be Jincuuriki then do that. _Oh well._ She thought_ it could be worse._

The teams were called, and she quickly went away from them all. She found the place where Sasuke was in the show. Instead of eating, she tried to figure out how to do things, and did so. She practiced clones, replacement jitzu, and stuff like that. Then Naruto came in and tried to beat her up. She just held him up to the wall.

"Listen loser, I know what this is about. You want Sakura right?"

"Wha..."

"I don't want her. Take her. I don't care." She said letting go. "Now leave me alone."

Naruto went to leave, but then attacked again. Jen immediately made a clone herself and distracted Naruto while she escaped. While she walked by Ino, she gave a look to her and walked away. _Well if I want to go home I better try the fan girls out. _She said to herself.

Later on they were back in the classroom waiting for Kakashi. She did nothing as Naruto left the eraser above the door. She stayed silent as Kakashi walked in and fell for it. She just shook her head and they were out. She knew what she was to do, because she practically memorized the episode and his speech... thank god she did.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." She said in the exact tone. "I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream. I want to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." She finished not breaking the stare Sasuke had. She really did hate Itachi enough to kill him, but she knew Sasuke would have killed her for doing so.

After Kakashi said what he had to say, she stopped to talk to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need to speak with you alone." She said in a tone that Sasuke would have.

"Uh... sure..." he said taken aback. After Naruto and Sakura left, it was her chance to tell him. He needed to tell someone who knew jitzu. She didn't remember a lot, and since he was the copy ninja she figured he knew a lot.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know this is gonna sound weird, but... well alright its kinda hard to explain." She said to him.

"What's the matter Sasuke?"

"Well for one, I'm not really Sasuke..." Kakashi gave her a look, but she continued before he spoke. "I know it sounds weird, but for some reason for the past year my friends and I have been changed into different anime characters who are... well the opposite sex as us."

"Sasuke, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"If you don't believe me then I'll prove it by telling you I know that the eye you cover up is a sharingan from Obito Uchiha who was your best friend. The Fourth Hokage was your sensei; I also know that he was Naruto's father. And... Let's see... when you fight us tomorrow in the 'training' you will read your dirty book 'Icha Icha Paradise.'"

"Ok..." Kakashi said amazed. "You aren't Sasuke. But how do you know all this?"

"There's an anime based on all this. It's named after Naruto."

"So he's the hero?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep,"

"Why are you telling me this? You obviously know everything and how to act like him, why bother telling me?"

"Well I know at some points I will need to know jitzu that only Sasuke remembers. I was wondering if you'd give me a little crash course." She said kinda feeling stupid.

"Alright, follow me." He said leading her into the woods. Kakashi taught her how to properly do clones, replacements, and obviously the famous fireball jitzu. Since she was in Sasuke's body she obviously got it all right away and Kakashi left to do whatever he wanted while she kept training to hone the skills of kunai and shuriken throwing. However, as the night got closer, she then realized that she had no clue where this boy lived.

Thankfully she ran into Kakashi again.

"You're hopeless aren't you?" he joked while showing her where Sasuke lived. She just smiled and got to bed. She noticed he had pictures of his family on the table. Itachi was ripped out though. _Serves him right._ She thought as she finally went to bed. The next day, she decided to act like Naruto and she worked together.

After Kakashi finally showed up and they were ready to start, she took Sakura aside.

"Sakura," she whispered. "I figured out what he wants. He wants us to work together. So When Naruto distracts Kakashi-sensei we both gang up on him to grab the bells alright?"

"Wow Sasuke, your really smart!" she said hugging onto her. She immediately shoved her off.

"Just follow the plan." She said annoyed going high into the trees.

Just as she planned, Naruto attacked Kakashi, and while he was distracted Jen gave sakura the signal to throw shuriken, while she attacked from behind. And grabbed the bells giving one to Sakura.

"That's not fair..." Kakashi whispered to Jen.

"Its annoying the other way." She remarked back.

"Alright..." Kakashi said. He told them that they had passed even know Naruto could not eat lunch.

During the next month, she secretly went out with Ino behind Sakura and everyone else's eyes. She made sure that Ino did not tell anyone about it also. Finally after the third date due to "Hitch" rules, she kissed her. She still didn't switch back. She then sighed and told Ino the truth. She seemed a bit freaked out that a girl just kissed her, but she promised that she would keep this secret however long she had to. She also promised Jen that she would act like she would with Sasuke anyway.

Jen realized she had to try Sakura now... besides she had just began to support SakuSasu.

A little while later, they took the famous picture. Jen remembered how she was to look, so she acted as he was and got annoyed at Naruto.

About a month later it was time to go on the A mission to the Village of Waves. She had trained very hard the whole time so that she did not have to feel unconfident when Zabuza came in. Everything happened about the same way. She played the part very well. When the end finally came, she was scared because she was extremely belainaphobic fear of needles- I don't know how to spell it so she was a bit anxious.

However, while she was training trying to get the chakra control down, she wanted to have a little bit of fun.

"Damn you log!" she said to herself as she began randomly attacking logs.

"Um, Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked suddenly reminding Jen that he was there.

"Uh... nothing _loser_..." she said angrily.

Finally the time came and she was fighting Haku. Man this boy... or girl... was fast. She was trying to activate the damn Sharingan earlier, but it didn't work. She was just not meant to have it earlier. After she had it activated, she was able to see where the dreaded needles were, but she still had to save Naruto didn't she? She saved him, but she couldn't help herself...

"Tell... my fan girls... I'm... not... gay..." She said almost grinning as Naruto looked at her strangely. He would have known about Itachi sooner or later anyway. When she finally woke up, Sakura was right there, and hugged onto her as usual. Instead of pushing her away, she hugged her as well. She got up and showed Naruto that she was alive.

They were finally done with the Zabuza Saga and survived the fillers. Now it was time for the Chunin Exams. Naruto seemed to get even more annoyed with her; however why shouldn't he because she was making Sasuke more protective of Sakura. She wasn't planning on making them go out just yet, but that was because she was too preoccupied training so that she could try to beat Orocimaru, which she KNEW would not happen. But it was worth a shot.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, this is totally different from the others

A/N: Ok, this is totally different from the others. It will start with Naruto and then go to Rachel.

Chapter 3: Believe it!! Naruto's POV

Naruto Uzumaki was excited at the fact that he was able to become Gennin even though he failed the test. However he wasn't too thrilled with Sasuke being his partner. However as time went by he started to warm up to him. He even got really upset when he thought that Sasuke died. However, when they got back to Konoha, and they were waiting for Kakashi-sensei when something really weird happened.

He was standing there glaring at Sasuke when he started spinning and spinning and there was colors all around. Suddenly he was in a different place. He was surrounded by girls and a guy. One blonde girl was sulking and had a laptop in front of her.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! I WAS JUST WAITING FOR KAKASHI-SENSEI WHEN..."

"Calm down idiot." The blonde said. "I know your Naruto."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

"I'm Sasuke. For some reason we switched bodies with girls..." he said dully.

"Um... huh?" Naruto said confused. He looked down and noticed he was now a woman. He started greedily feeling his body, when a smaller girl stopped him.

"Lay off perv." She said.

"But wait! I was just with you and Sakura... how did you..."  
"She was acting loser. Apparently she's a pretty good actress for you to think that she was really me."

"Well that explains why she said 'tell my fangirls I'm not gay'..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"OH MY GOD!" the guy in the room exclaimed. As he started cracking up. Sasuke glared at him, and so did Naruto.

"MIND TELLING ME WHAT"S SO DAMN FUNNY!" Naruto yelled.

"It's just... there's this thing called 'Naruto the Abridged Series' and... she was quoting that." He said still laughing.

"Ok..." Naruto said. "She also said something about a log when we were training..."

He started cracking up more.

"Matt, that's enough, why don't we just show them?" the little girl said.

"fine Alex...as long as you watch the regular episodes." he said grabbing the laptop on Sasuke's lap and giving it to Alex so she had to watch the episodes while showing them the abridged series.

Rachel's POV- because there isn't much more happening...

Rachel was helping Jen with cleaning up their rental home for her grade school reunion, when jen randomly switched places with Sasuke Uchiha. She was excited because she wasn't emo for once. But what if she turned into Gaara? She'd have to deal with mommy issues, a brother and sister, and Shukaku. Well Zabuza saga was finally finished she found out who she switched with.

She went through the warping process, and found her self in an orange jumpsuit, whiskers, and the blonde-haired knuckle-headed ninja's body. _YAY! I'm not emo!!_ She said to herself. She looked ahead and saw 'Sasuke' and Sakura. She decided not to make a fuss about it, because it was more fun if Sakura didn't know.

She just waited until she was alone with Sasuke.

"Hey guys, good morning, sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life..." Kakashi said suddenly waving at them. Rachel and Sakura then started getting angry together at him.

"I'm ready for our next mission sensei! And no more of this dumb beginners stuff ok! I want a chance to prove myself on a real mission so that I can show what I'm made of!"

"Ok, I get it, now take it easy would ya?" Kakashi said to her.

She then turned around and began getting angry at 'Sasuke', who seemed to realize it was her, but played along with a sour puss face.

"BELIEVE IT!" she yelled with a slight grin. Jen shook her head with a scoff.

"Alright, can you stop fantasizing so we can start the mission for once..." Kakashi said.

"Right, can you stop being so annoying for once!" Sakura yelled.

They were given their mission to pull the weeds, and so she didn't have to be beaten up, she remembered to just pull the weeds. On the litter pick-up mission, she tried to be as careful as she could be, but she still slipped, making Jen save her.

"Careful... Loser." She said with a smirk.

For the part where they had to walk the dogs, she took the biggest one, but made shadow clones to help make sure they didn't go into the mine field.

"Great job rach..." jen said when she was out of earshot from Sakura.

"how did you..."

"we turned into rivals all the other times... I figured it out." She said simply. "Now back to being rivals..." she said walking ahead next to Sakura. What was she doing? Was she flirting with Sakura? She must be a SasuSaku fan... However on their next mission she got hurt still... and they had to carry him.

"You really are one big problem..." Jen said with a smirk.

"SASUKE!" she yelled still in character, but was then smacked by Sakura.

"You keep this up, and I'll finish it myself!" she yelled as Jen walked away.

"I guess we're not working right on the teamwork stuff huh?" Kakashi said.  
"That's righ! Our teamwork's all messed up, and its all because of you Sasuke! You think your better than everyone else?!" Rachel yelled.

"Not everyone... just you. Face it, I'm better and stronger than you are. It's a fact. Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong." Jen said with a grin. Could it be that she wanted to get her back for being Kyo and her being Yuki? Or was it the whole "mutt" thing with Joey and Kaiba?

"ok, lets call it a day. You can beat each other to a pulp some other time. Anyway I have to file my report on this mission." Kakashi said.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Jen said annoyed walking away.

"Wait! Sasuke! I'll go with you!" she yelled. There was no use in trying to run after him, so she decided to take Kakashi aside.

"hey, just so you know, I switched too..."

"Well that's interesting... no wonder you seemed less annoyed with Sasuke... well I better be off..." he said poofing.

"So... why don't we... I...I mean you know...Lets do something more personal!" Sakura said in a cute tone. I mean to improve our teamwork and all!"

Jen seemed to sigh and turned away. "I swear your just... just as bad as Naruto... Instead of flirting why don't you practice your jitzu and make the team stronger? Lets face it, your actually _worse_ than Naruto." Her voice seemed to shake, but she shrugged it off and walked away.

"Uh... Don't worry about it Sakura! You and me can develop our teamwork... together..." she said not really getting into it. Suddenly she heard the one foot tall brick wall... lol

"That's it, there's no such thing as square rocks!"

"Wow, you saw through my camouflage again! Your slick boss! Just what I'd expect from my greatest rival!" Konahamaro said from underneath the disguise. They then introduced themselves. The scene went almost as it did in the show; The kids bugged her, and she almost let Sakura hear him call her his girlfriend, but then covered his mouth.

Than Konahamaro mentioned how wide her forehead was... Sakura began running after them. Then they ran into Konkuro and Tamari.

Konkuro held him up, and was about to punch him after all the drama, but jen threw the rock at his hand.

"You're a long way from home and your way out of your league." Jen said with a grin.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed.

Jen grinned as she crushed a rock grinning with her hand. "get lost."

"Did you just crush a rock in your hand?"

Jen grinned. "Yea. I did loser."

Rachel was obviously waiting for "no it was a dirt clod," but that was a better reaction...

"Hey runt, get down here, you're the pesky kinda brat I hate the most, All attitude, but nothing to back it up,"

"What! Are you gonna use the crow for this?!" Tamari exclaimed.

"Konkuro, back off." Gaara said from next to Jen. Jen seemed a little freaked out. She probably was remembering what he was going to do.

"You're an embarrassment to our village."

"Uh... Hey Gaara..."Konkuro said scared a bit.

Jen soon went back to her original face of puss.

"Have you forgotten the reason why we came all the way here?" Gaara asked his older brother.

"I...I know...I...I mean they challenged us...They started the whole thing really...here's what happened."

"Shut up...Or I'll kill you." Gaara said with no emotion.

"Right... I was totally out of line... I'm... I'm sorry Gaara... I was totally out of line..." Konkuro said scared shitless.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." Gaara said looking at Jen. Gaara went down, and they started going away. Sakura stopped them and demanded to know who they were and why they were there.

They introduced themselves, and were on their way. Jen walked away, but they turned.

"Hey loser, wanna race?" she said with a smirk.

"Sure..." she said. "Sakura, could you stay here, and we'll be back in a sec."

"Um... ok..."

"Alright... go!" jen said to Rachel as they ran off. Jen was much faster than Rachel, but she caught up to her pretty fast. They ran all over, and even into the woods; where they had fun... They went around and around about three times, all the while Jen acted as if the log was stopping her. They finally got tired, and took a break. They forgot about Sakura as they started catching up.

They talked about how Jen had pulled off that she was Sasuke this whole time without letting Naruto or Sakura know. Rachel was amazed at how well she able to pull him off.

"Wow, your really emo!" she said smartly.

"Oh shut up..."

"_You_ can't even beat the log!"

"I _SAID_ shut up! Don't _make_ me go Monty Python on your ass!"

Rachel paused for a moment... "HELP HELP I'M BEIN' REPRESSED!!"

"What are you yelling about Naruto? And I thought you were going to come back."

"We... uh..." Rachel said acting like a dumbass as Naruto would. _Damn she caught up!_

"We got tired." Jen said simply getting back into character. "Sorry." She said. "Well I'm off see ya later." She said sulking off.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok, well since Jen is the main character, and that the Chunin Exams are so horrible at points for her, Jen will be the POV in most of this, however it will change POV when Orocimaru bites her

AN: Ok, well since Jen is the main character, and that the Chunin Exams are so horrible at points for her, Jen will be the POV. It will stop when She is bitten.

Chapter 4: The Chunin Exams Jen's POV

The dreaded Chunin Exams were here. Jen was happy that she wasn't alone in it anymore, but she didn't want to deal with Orocimaru. She didn't hate snakes or anything, but that man was just too creepy for her. When jen wasn't doing missions as a group she was training as hard as she could. She was trying so hard but she KNEW that she wouldn't be able to defeat Orocimaru. He was just too strong.

When they got into the first exam, Jen pointed out the fact that the two Chunin tricked them with making them think that it was the third floor instead of the third. As they approached the third floor, Jen had to fight Lee... _Oh jeez..._ she said as she fought this boy. He was really fast. Maybe faster than Haku. Finally he was stopped by Gai, and they were on their way to the classroom.

As expected, Ino hung onto him and she glared at her._ At least she's still treating me as Sasuke._ She caught Rachel starting to laugh but Jen glared at her and she stopped. They then met with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and finally Hinata. Rachel stared at Hinata like Naruto would, but Jen cleared her throat. She wanted to punch Kabuto when he showed up, but knew it was their fault for making so much noise.

She just sulked and shrugged Ino off. _Damn Kabuto. I wish I could beat the shit out of him so much..._ she said to herself angrily. After a little bit of talk, Kabuto took out his Ninja Info Cards. Jen almost caught herself cracking up at the memory of an AMV of that. But she quickly kept her cool. She tried to back up when he was showing them off, but Rachel stopped her and practically punched her arm.

"Don't forget your Sasuke..." she whispered.

Jen sulked at this. She put her hands in her pockets and practically glared at Kabuto. She didn't respond or say there was another reason when she was supposed to, so Kabuto just went on with his long monologue. After explaining the whole deal about the cards, Rachel asked about Gaara and Lee.

Finally he was finished talking, and Rachel did NOT piss everyone off. When they attacked Kabuto, Jen grinned not at the fact of how fast he was but because she knew it would make his glasses break and him throw up. Jen decided to look away when he threw up though.

Ibiki finally showed up and the first exam begun. Rachel acted just as Naruto would with the test, and Jen decided to activate her Sharingan right away and copied the pencil movements of the person in front of her. Finally none of them spoke or rose their hands when Ibiki asked who wanted to get out.

The exam was finally over. Now it was time to get ready for the second exam. They survived the filler of Konahamaro asking about everyone, and was ready to enter the forest. Jen was a little shaky as she saw the person who was Orocimaru in disguise.

"Don't worry about it..." Rachel said. "I have a plan..."

"Does your plan have to do with trying to defeat Orocimaru? Because you know how great that went." She said sarcastically.

"Jeez... alright, alright... do you have any better ideas?"

"Easy..." she said taking out the scroll. She set it on the ground and made a special jitzu and doubled the scroll. "Here... take the real scroll..." she gave the fake to Rachel as Sakura came over and they started the exam. When the random person made himself look like Naruto Jen immediately threw kunai at him and he left like the coward he was.

However when Rachel came back Jen just remembered that she had to make a very complicated password.

"Alright, so that doesn't happen again we have to make up a password. Um... let's see... 'I will destroy Itachi. First I will sneak up behind him, get him in a choke hold, and drag him to the nearest water I can find and keep him submerge him until he is unconscious. But take him out before he drowns. While he is unconscious, I will lay him next to a fire. And kick him until he wakes up. When he does I will shove him into said fire. Long enough to burn but not enough to kill. When he runs out, I will stab him many itmes, and attack him with my jitzu. When he is dead I will cut him into tiny pieces throw them into the fire.'" She said grinning. She obviously could not remember the actual phrase so she came up with a unique one very much in the spirit of Sasuke. She just hoped she would remember the whole phrase herself. Her memory was horrible.

Sakura gave Jen a look that was of pure confusion, but Rachel had Naruto's look of utter confusion.

"How are we supposed to remember that!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled hitting her.

"Loser, we have to do this so that if someone tries to take our form we would know who's who." Jen said grinning.

"Grrr..." Rachel began to say, but jen gave her a look that reminded her that the scariest man in Naruto in her opinion was going to show up soon. As if on cue, they were now divided. Sakura and Jen on one side, and Rachel alone with the giant snake on the other.

"What's the password?" Jen said to Sakura with kunai at hand.

"Um... 'I will destroy Itachi. First I will sneak up behind him, get him in a choke hold, and drag him to the nearest water I can find and keep him submerge him until he is unconscious. But take him out before he drowns. While he is unconscious, I will lay him next to a fire. And kick him until he wakes up. When he does I will shove him into said fire. Long enough to burn but not enough to kill. When he runs out, I will stab him many times, and attack him with my jitzu. When he is dead I will cut him into tiny pieces throw them into the fire.'" She finished huffing and puffing.

Jen grinned at the fact that Sakura tried to say it so fast that she was huffing. "good." She said. However she kept her guard up because she knew Orocimaru was going to pop up soon. And he did. He put them under genjitsu, but jen had other plans. She did what Kurenai did, and bit her lip releasing the genjitsu. _No way in hell I'm stabbing my leg._ She thought. She then took Sakura and brought her to a different part of the forest.

"Listen to me Sakura, you need to find Naruto and get him while I hold him back. I need him to help me fight this guy."

"Alright Sasuke!" she said running. She then went into the clearing. She didn't know what she was going to do. She KNEW he was still stronger then her. She took a deep breath and faced her snake-demon.

"Where's that little girl?" he asked her in the female snake-like voice.

"Why do you care? I don't need her to fight you." She said with a smirk as he made a burst of Chidori. You see while she was training on her own, she tried to learn chidori the same way Naruto learned Rasengan, because she remembered Kakashi saying that he learned it from trying to do Rasengan the fourth Hokage who learned it from Jiraya.

She was not just training herself to do that. She was also trying to learn all the things she needed to kill Itachi so that she didn't have to go to Orocimaru. She still had a hard time trying to summon Kirin. She also figured out how to make the chidori enter the weapons she had.

Orocimaru's eyes lit up as she did this. Jen was disgusted as she ran toward him with the chidori. Orocimaru obviously dodged it, but what he didn't know was that she made a clone that was putting the chidori into a kunai and attacked from the other part. However Orocimaru just killed the clone as Jen tried yet again to attack him.

"Its no use Sasuke-kun." He said slyly.

"DAMN YOU!" she yelled running after him trying to seriously cut off his head but missed many times. By this time Rachel had got out of the giant snake, and her and Sakura were now watching as Jen was giving up.

"I'll help you Sasuke!" Rachel said as Jen was yet again thrown to the ground. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Rachel whispered to her when she got on the branch next to her.

"Trying to kill this man." She said angrily.

"Jen, you can't do it alone. Oroci..."

"Then how did Sasuke do it huh!" she said showing the sharingan to her. "He had to stay with that bastard!" she said now running to use the special fireball jitzu and melting his disguise.

"Damn it!" she said to herself as Orocimaru showed his true self to them. Rachel was ready to attack now, but Jen tried to stop her.

"DON'T NARUTO!" she screamed but it was too late. Kyuubi was beginning to take over, and Orocimaru saw it.

Jen ran and threw kunai to try and stop him from doing the seal, but it didn't work. Orocimaru sealed it, and now it was just Jen and Sakura. Jen threw Kunai again to catch him in mid-air and put her on a tree. _Damn it Rach... now Sakura's gonna have to go it alone again._

Jen tried all her might, but Orocimaru just knocked her to the ground. The explosives soon went off as he was insulting her. She got super pissed because of the whole "baka neko" and "mutt" thing, so she again went all out. However when Jen thought she finally got him. She was obviously wrong. He put them under deep genjitsu. He used his tongue to take the scroll from Jen's pouch and lit it on fire.

"In fact your eyes may be keener than Itachi's..." he said finally. Jen knew what came next.

_Oh no..._ She thought. She tried with all her might to get out, but nothing worked. Suddenly his head flew over to hers and bit her on the neck. It felt as if venom was pulsating through her veins as the mark appeared...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The mark Sailor POV

Chapter 5: The mark and Shukaku

Sailor POV

Sailor couldn't believe what was going on. First Jen makes her help with a stupid reunion party in England. Then while cleaning a rental place for it the whole weird switching thing happened again with Naruto this time. Finally, she was stuck watching the stupid Naruto and emo Sasuke while Alex went shopping and Matt went to visit relatives.

Suddenly while the episode of Sasuke getting the curse mark was on, Naruto suddenly fell over unconscious, and soon Sasuke started cringing and holding onto his neck and soon passed out.

"Finally... Their gonna be quiet for a while..." Sailor was debating on actually watching any more of this, but she knew that Alex would get pissed at her for letting them be hurt that long so she went on. While the quiet was going on, she noticed something strange on Jen's neck. It turned out that the curse mark actually appeared. Not only did she have the sharingan when Sasuke did on the show, but the curse mark appeared right where it was supposed to.

_Weird._ She thought as she went on watching it. Finally Sasuke woke up, and Jen's whole body was covered with the mark. However it slowly regressed as Sakura held onto the Sasuke in the show.

"That really hurt." He said holding his neck. He and Naruto had been watching the show and freaked out with Orocimaru. When they both woke up Sailor explained that while they were gone people from the Sound Village attacked Sakura to get to Sasuke, and then after a few episodes Sasuke woke up. She paused it so that Sasuke could see himself breaking both of the one guy's arms and then going for the other one and letting Sakura stop him with a hug. Sasuke explained this part to Naruto taking out the part that Sakura stopped him.

Sailor looked at him wondering if he actually was starting to like her, but he sulked at her and she stopped... grinning.

They then watched as the preliminaries began. Sasuke obviously passed out after Kakashi sealed the mark which also appeared on Jen's neck but didn't feel any difference when fighting the other people before they got to the castle. He obviously also felt pain when fighting Kabuto's buddy. Naruto was also practically laughing at the fact that Sasuke gets knocked out way too much.

This annoyed Sasuke and Sailor didn't do a thing when they argued because they were better entertainment than watching the show in her opinion. However while Sasuke was chasing after Gaara after Orocimaru made that explosion in the Kage booth as I like to call it... yes I'm skipping that much

She looked to either side of her and saw Tamari and Konkuro. She must've switched.

"Holy FUCK!!" she said. She realized she was Gaara. She knew she had to control her emotions or she would go to the dark side and turn into the badger thing...

"Gaara?!" Tamari and Konkuro asked her. Jen was right behind them.

"What are you done running?" she asked sarcastically.

"No! It's fucking me you idiot!" she yelled at Jen.

"Holy shit!! Sailor?!" She said stopping at a branch in front of them.

"Sailor... what's going on?" Tamari demanded.

"Oh jeez..." Jen said. "Let's find a spot to tell them alright!" she said to them.

"Yea... just make sure I don't get pissed off...God this hurts!" she said annoyed feeling the wound she gave Gaara beforehand.

They landed and stood there. They told Gaara's brother and sister about the whole thing. They were obviously not believing anything they said but they knew there was a change in Gaara.

_**I don't know who you are but you ARE going to do as I say.**_ A creepy voice began to ring in her head.

_Shut up you creepy Badger. There is NO WAY I'm listening to you. Gaara was treated just like I was but I'm better than Gaara to give into you. I got over my hardships and Gaara should too. So FUCK OFF! _ She said. Jen was getting a bit scared because of the fact she was holding her head as if she was talking to Shukaku, but looked relieved as she went back to normal.  
"Is he gone?" Jen asked her.

Sailor smiled. "Yep. He won't be bothering us anymore. Fucking badger."

"Wait... you mean... Shukaku... he's... _gone?_" Tamari asked in amazement.

"For the time-being." Jen said. "But you gotta be careful Sailor. I mean he's really..."

"Don't worry I got over my problems and I can overpower him that way!" she said confidently. "Besides, I'm not Gaara. I don't have mommy issues, and I actually had friends when I was little."

"GREAT!! You'll be Kazekage in no time!" Jen exclaimed.

"Kazekage?" all three of them said.

"Yea... oops... Spoiler... anyway for Sailor's sake... The Kazekage is the leader of Suna, the place where Gaara, Tamari, and Konkuro is from.

"There they are!" Naruto's annoying voice came from behind.

"Oh God, Sailor, act like Gaara if he had a talking to and stuff."

"I'll try." She sulked.

"Good you better. I'll make a cover." She said quickly as Rachel and Sakura showed up.

"Uh... What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"We had a little chat..." Jen said grinning. "Gaara's no longer a threat."

"WHAT! How the hell is that! He just..."

"As it turns out he had problems and I straightened him out." She said grinning.

Rachel looked from Gaara to Jen and back again. She then realized what was going on and played along.

"Are you sure?" she acted pissed.

"OH Sasuke your so brave!" Sakura said running to hug her, but she shoved her off. "Get off me!" she said angrily.

Sailor started to laugh, but Rachel gave her a look to stay in character. They then decided to go back and help fight against the Sound, while Tamari, Sailor, and Konkuro went to tell all the sand Shinobe to stop attacking and their leader that Orocimaru deceived them.

Jen and Rachel were busy trying to get to the top to save the Hokage, but it was too late. By the time Jen got to the roof he had already started using the special jitzu. Jen watched helplessly as the ritual was complete and the Hokage died.

A few days later they had the funeral and the Gennin from the other villages left Konoha. Since Rachel knew more about what happened with Gaara, she told her what to do and when. She also told her what she should do when Deidara came to fight her. She told her to try her best not to let her take her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Intermission

Disclaimer: I do not own "Ultimate Naruto Flash", "A Ninja's Work is Never Done", or "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi" or any other things making fun of Akatsuki from Youtube.

Chapter 6: Intermission...?

Gaara's POV

Gaara didn't care what happened to anyone else. He figured they all hate him so they were not worth living. He figured its killed of be killed. However when he was fighting a boy named Sasuke he was injured for the first time in his life. The sand didn't protect him. He never got hurt ever. What was so different with Sasuke Uchiha?

His brother and sister were trying to get him away so that he cold rest, but as they were jumping from branch to branch, something strange happened. He started spinning and his brother and sister were no longer holding him. Colors were flying everywhere. Suddenly he was in a living room staring at two girls arguing with each other. He had a laptop on his lap. He stared at the screen and saw... HIMSELF!!

"What's going on?" he said in his normal annoyed tone.

"What are you talking about Sailor? You're supposed to be watching..."

"Who the hell is Sailor? And who are you? Where am I?"

"Whoa... calm down." The blonde said calmly. "Who are you?"

"You first." He said coldly.

"Sasuke Uchiha. If you know who I am, you need to know that for some reason me and Naruto here had somehow switched places with these women. And whoever you are you have too."

"Gaara..." he said glaring at Sasuke.

"Oh... Gaara..." he said rolling his eyes. He took the laptop and paused the video for a little. Thankfully Alex came back.

"Hey I'm home I hope nothing happened..."

"Sailor switched." Sasuke said bluntly.

"What? To who?"

"Gaara."

Alex gasped. She didn't know much about Naruto but she did know that Gaara wasn't good. Rachel and Jen had explained the story to her before. However she then got that evil grin of hers. Sasuke didn't seem pleased.

"Don't tell me you're going to sing that song again..."

"No... I'm not... Not THAT song..." she then proceeded to sing a strange song called "My Humps." Gaara started at this strange person. After she was finished, she made Gaara watch the whole fight between Sasuke, Naruto, and himself. Instead of feeling hurt when they did on the show, they seemed to stay the same. With the exception of little hurts.

After the long fight was over, Gaara realized that there are people who love him. He then apologized to Sasuke and Naruto even though they were not there when he had done anything.

Matt soon walked in and had some news.

"Well we're going to have to stop watching the episodes..."

"Why? The faster we get done the faster we..." Alex began.

"Some... guests have arrived." He said clearly holding the door shut. Alex heard the voice of Barnes Radcliffe Dan Radcliffe if you're envisioning the ppl. and their old ex-friend Katerina.

"OH MY GOD!!" Alex said amazed.

"What? What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"He's... but... what... how..." was all Alex could say.

"Um... you do realize Katerina is there too..."

"Oh right...damn." she said. "She HAD to spoil the fun didn't she?"

Suddenly the Katerina walked in and glared at Sasuke.

"You have a problem?" he asked her coldly.

"Yea I have a problem. You..."

"Katerina..." Alex tried to calm her down, but she just pushed her aside.

"You insisted on having this stupid reunion thing at you and your perfect fiancé's place in England just so..."

"Who the hell is this girl?" Sasuke asked Alex who was pissed.

"What do you have amnesia now?" she shot back.

"Listen Katerina... You and Barnes better sit down." Alex said finally.

"Fine." She said annoyed sitting on the couch next to Gaara who was thoroughly confused.

"Listen Katerina, Jen isn't really Jen."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"For some reason... I know this is going to sound strange, but for some reason we she had switched bodies with a guy from Naruto. If you don't know what that is it's an anime, which means it's a Japanese cartoon." She said as if she was teaching two year olds. "She had switched bodies with a guy name Sasuke Uchiha. I'm not going to get into his past, but Rachel had switched bodies with Naruto Uzumaki the obvious hero of he series. Now shut the hell up." She said with a slight grin.

"Why should I believe that? I don't feel like _acting_ with you losers today." She said.

"Fine doesn't believe us. Just go to your room then." Matt said angrily.

"Fine. Come on Barnes..." she said grabbing his arm.

"No, I think I'll stay here." Barnes replied.

"What! What are you..."

"I believe them." He said with a strange grin.

Katerina stormed off, and Barnes made himself more comfortable.

"You believe us?" Alex asked amaized.

"Yea. I mean why not? I know to a normal person it sounds crazy, but the way I heard Jen described she wouldn't have that much of an attitude."

"You'd be surprised hun." Alex said with a grin.

The reunion wouldn't start for about two weeks and it was getting really late. They all decided to go to bed. The next day, Sasuke and Naruto decided that since they were in this world they wanted to look around a bit. Alex took them out shopping in London, and they randomly would get into fights.

Sasuke POV

Gaara came along as well. He was interested in seeing everything. When they got back They showed Gaara the Abridged series, and Alex showed them something else... Ultimate Naruto Fan Flash. The very first flash had to do with Orocimaru singing to Sasuke. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"I'm not watching this anymore." He said sulking and started to browse on Jen's laptop.

"You're no fun!" Alex complained.

"I think its hilarious!" Naruto commented.

Then Gaara saw his flash. "Um... ok..." he said. The first wasn't as bad as the others yet to come. However Alex called Sasuke over when it was time to show Itachi's song. Instead of running away, he now stayed so he could try and see another one. However when Gaara saw his next one he was kind of taken aback.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PERSON DOING?" he said finally.

After they were done watching the fan flashes, everyone decided that it was time for bed. However Sasuke wasn't tired. So he started browsing on Youtube. He typed in 'kill Itachi' and found a certain thing called "Itachi Itachi Itachi." He didn't know what it was, but he loved it. Then he found a special one where he killed Itachi with a car. Then he found one that Jen had posted.

It was a major spoiler, but he was VERY interested. It was a special video she made of the two chapters that had to do with Itachi's death. At that moment Sasuke had all the confidence in the world. He went to sleep smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Weasel

Warning: New main character is introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 7: Mystery Man

Katerina's POV

Katerina was not having a good week. First she's invited to her stupid grade school reunion because an old teacher was retiring in England. Then she gets told a crazy story about Jen switching bodies with some guy. And finally she doesn't have enough room service.

She was arguing with Alex, Matt, and Barnes about her room service problem, when something really strange happened. The room began spinning, and colors were flying. She suddenly was standing next to some weird guy. She looked down and she saw herself in a strange cloak. _Oh my god. They were telling the truth._

"What's the matter?" the man asked.

"Ok... well this is gonna sound hard to believe but I'm not whoever I am... my name's Katerina and I..."

"She's my daughter." A guy with a southern accent said. He had a dark cloak on that covered his whole face.

"Do I know you?" she asked weirded out.

"No, but you will very soon." He said. "This is all you need to know."

This strange man put a hand over the other man's head and some strange red light came from it. He was finished and with a scratching sound left them.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing. I need to train you so you know what you need to do." He said with a grin. They spent the whole rest of the day honing this person's main and most powerful skills, thought processes, and memories into Katerina.

Jen's POV- I know its strange but it has to be done

Ever since the Chunin Exams were over Jen had taught herself anything she could so that she could beat Itachi. She even went as far as buying a sword in which she practiced constantly putting Chidori throughout it, and also obvious skills. She knew that Sasuke probably would kill her for killing his brother, but she didn't know any other way back.

She kissed Ino, Rachel kissed and went out with Hinata afterward telling her too and she kissed Sakura secretly when she woke up after Orocimaru cursed her.

This is what happened... OMG flashback

_Jen woke up feeling very powerful. She didn't care if she still beat these guys or not. She broke the arms of the one guy, and was about to go after the other when she felt Sakura hugging onto her._

_"Sasuke... please stop" she said to her. Jen now remembered a similar occurrence in grade school with her first crush Connor. The day she realized that she would never have him. _

_**He was beating up on some geek, and she hugged onto him to try and stop it. However he just pushed her aside. "You're annoying. Go away." He said to her.**_

_She never wanted Sakura to feel the way she did that day. She knew Sakura would be heartbroken. What Sasuke did was enough. Rely on her to keep this secret, but she had to do more. She owed herself that much. _

_After falling to the ground when the mark regressed and letting the other people give him the earth scroll, she did what no Naruto fan would expect the real Sasuke to do. She pulled her in and kissed her. Sakura was obviously surprised, and so was Shikamaru and Choji who were still there and amazed that Ino wasn't getting pissed off. She let go of the kiss and looked at her hands. As Sakura held onto her not looking at the others, she shook her head at Ino, and mouthed "tell them but go away." She left with them both, and the next time they saw each other, they had an agreement not to tell Sakura. _

She didn't know why she made that agreement, but she had to keep it. Her "relationship" with Sakura was a secret. Only the people most important knew; Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kakashi, Ino, and Rachel.

Jen did anything she could think of to learn stuff to kill Itachi. However, the main thing that helped kill Itachi in the Manga was Kirin. She tried everything to try and summon it. Nothing worked. She even tried during a thunder storm. It was useless. She'd just have to try and kill him without anything from Orocimaru. And if that didn't work then she'd have no choice.

Finally she heard that Jiraya was taking Rachel out to find Tsunade. She followed her, and told Ino to cover for her. She made sure she knew which Inn she was going to be at, and when Jiraya left with the girl she went and knocked at the door.

"Jen, you shouldn't do that. It scared me I thought they were early."

"How else should I come in to try and protect you from the Weasel?" she retorted sarcastically.

"So any ideas?"

"Yea, I kill him."

"How?"

"What do you think I've been training for?"

"Ah, Touché." She said with a grin. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Jen grinned and answered it.

"Ah, didn't expect to see you here... little brother." Itachi said with a sneer.

Jen attacked him without a word with her sword. He dodged it right away, and a fight started. _Finally I'm fighting Itachi... But why do I have a strange feeling about him?_

She fought him for a while, Jiraya showed up before Kisame could even try to get Rachel and watched the whole scene. But then Jen caught him off guard and stabbed him in the arm... Wait a second... Itachi Uchiha NEVER gets caught off guard. And why hasn't he tried to use his genjitsu on her? Why wasn't he going after her eyes?

"Who are you?" Jen said finally catching her breath.

"You figured it you huh Jenny?" she said smartly to her. "Who the hell do you think I am? If I was that Alex girl I would probably not even touch you."

"KATERINA!" Jen said pissed.

"Yep. And I doubt you wanna kill me now since you don't want Itachi stuck inside me."

"Not really..." Rachel said randomly causing the drama to go to her. "You see what we feel here they feel too. So you'd both die."

Katerina grinned. "That still means you can't kill me."

"Damn it..." Jen then grinned. "But I bet you don't even know how to use your Mangekyo Sharingan..."

Katerina grabbed her and thrust her against the wall by the neck. She then proceeded to kick her and punch her. Finally it was as if she memorized the episode.

"Your weak. You know why you're weak? Because you lack hatred just like Sasuke does. You and Sasuke are perfect for each other. And never say I don't know anything again... Foolish little Jennifer." She said as she then used her Mangekyo Sharingan to cause Jen's world to go dark...

Itachi POV- yea...

Itachi Uchiha was with Kisame on his way to Konoha to take the Jincuuriki Naruto Uzumaki. They were about a mile away when something strange happened. He began spinning and colors were flashing. When he stopped, he was staring down at some girl. He looked down and she was in the body of a woman. How did this happen.

"What..."

"Oh jeez... she switched?" Alex said.

"Yea, but who is he..." Naruto began, but Barnes realized something... his eyes held a sharingan.

"Oh no..." he said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"He's..." Barnes began, but Sasuke and Naruto came up from behind them.

"What's going on? Why is Katerina here again?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, is she here to argue with Sasuke again? Cause that's _my_ job." Naruto said causing an annoyed look from Sasuke.

Itachi now knew that this strange phenomenon happened to his foolish little brother too. This was going to be interesting. Alex decided to try and stop Sasuke from seeing him.

"Deactivate that right now!" matt who was also trying to hide Itachi said under his breath.

"Come on, what the hell are you doing... this is childish..." Sasuke said from behind them.

"Why should I?" Itachi grinned.

"Because..." suddenly Sasuke broke through.

"If that girl insists on arguing with me than I have a right to know why..." Sasuke's eyes went right into his Nii-san's. He than immediately activated his sharingan and attacked him, only to be stopped by Barnes, Alex, and Matt.

"LET ME GO!! I'LL _KILL_ HIM!" he yelled.

Itachi smiled. "Very unlikely." He taunted.

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING ME BACK? I NEED TO KILL HIM!" he said with the darkest voice they ever heard.

"Sasuke, if you kill your brother in Katerina's body you'll kill her too! Think about it. When you get hurt on the show so do you. If he gets hurt here, so does Katerina."

Sasuke was silent now, but staring at his brother with vengeance in his crimson eyes.

"Fine... but when we get back I _will_ kill you."

"Not until you have the Mangekyo foolish little brother." He smirked. Sasuke just went into the living room took out the computer and searched for the next episode, which ironically was the episode where Itachi first comes to Konoha.

The Sasuke didn't speak to Itachi and vice versa. They just watched the episodes all together silent as a grave. Finally it was time for Sasuke and Itachi's fight. Sasuke didn't feel the effects if the blows he did. But Itachi however, felt a sharp pain in his leg right after Jiraya showed up.

Sasuke smirked. " I guess Jen knows her stuff..." he said but then got serious. "she just better not kill you before I get the chance.

"Right..." Itachi remarked.

Then the part of the Mangekyo Sharingan came. Sasuke felt the effects of this one.

"I guess Kisame taught Katerina." Itachi said taunting him as he passed out due to the Mangekyo Sharingan...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Copy Ninja

Chapter 8: Copy Ninja

Alex POV

Alex was having a hectic week. She was hoping it would be a great thing going to England, but no, the whole switching drama had to start. And with Naruto no less. She knew very little about it. She'd be screwed if she switched.

Ironically, after Sasuke woke up after getting knocked out for the THIRD TIME, she switched. She was laying in a bed, couldn't see out of one eye, and her mouth and nose were covered by a ski mask. _Great, I'm that Kakashi..._ she thought. The woman she recognized as Tsunade came in and told him he could go and visit Sasuke. She obviously didn't know about the switching.

She was leading to where Jen was, and saw that the pervert Jiraya, Rachel, and Jen were there. Sakura was no where to be found. Thank god. Jen looked around and must have smiled at that fact, because this is what she said.

"Alright, I think Tsunade should know since she's Hokage..." Jen said.

"Know what?" she asked.

"Well Jiraya already knows because of Katerina and Itachi switching, so I guess we should." Rachel said.

"Alright, well you explain Rach; I'm tired of doing it."

"BUT I EXPLAINED IT TO JIRAYA AND HINATA!"

"I had to explain to Kakashi, Tamari, Konkuro, and Ino." Jen said with a grin.

"I'll explain." Alex finally said.

"But Kakashi..."  
"Jen, I'm Alex. I just switched."

"Oh... ok then... Sasuke and Itachi aren't in the same room alone are they?"

"No don't worry. Barnes, Matt, Naruto, Gaara, and obviously Kakashi are there too."

"Barnes?" she asked amazed.

"Jeez Rach you didn't tell her that?"

"Slipped my mind."

"Alright, back to what you have to tell me!" Tsunade said annoyed.

"Oh right." Alex said. "Well for some reason we have switched bodies with people in this series of the opposite sex. It happened twice before so we weren't really that freaked out about it, but Jen would just kiss the person the person she was supposed to be in love with. And well Sasuke is a mystery."

"Not really." Jen interjected. "I kissed Ino and Sakura. It didn't work for me."

"You kissed Sakura?"

"Shut up. I'm a SasuSaku fan ok?" Jen said annoyed.

"But you didn't have to kiss her!" Alex said disgusted.

"Well I thought it might help us switch."

"Wait, you said you told Ino..."

"Yea..."

"You didn't tell Sakura?"

Jen looked down. "Well I have a certain connection to her. I was like her in grade school remember!" she said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"You were like her?" Tsunade asked.

"Yea. See there was this guy I was practically obsessed with just like Sakura is to Sasuke. He treated me like crap, so I guess I just want to give Sakura what I never had."

"But Jen, what will happen when Sasuke switches back? He'll treat her like crap again." Alex reminded her.

"I don't know. I'm just not ready to tell her yet alright."

During this whole time Jiraya was quiet. Everyone ignored him, and when they looked for him they realized he vanished.

"Let me guess." Rachel said annoyed. "The perv went to do some 'research.'"

"Wouldn't put it past him." Jen said.

"By the way, do I HAVE to read Kakashi's dirty book?" Alex asked kind of in a whine.

"Well you'll have to keep up appearances, but I guess you could find Jane Austen and read that instead or something." Jen suggested.

"That's a good idea." Alex said with her facial expression showing that she was grinning.

"Alright, will thank you for telling me. Now I have to start being Hokage." Tsunade said almost complaining. Jen giggled.

"I guess she really does hate paperwork..." she said grinning at the memory of the show "A ninja's work is never done" by OtakuJen on Youtube.

"I guess so." Alex said. "Um, can one of you help me with the Kakashi background? I have no clue what this guy does."

Rachel grinned. "Well I can help you with the background."

"I'll help you with the jitzu and sharingan stuff since I asked him to teach me everything he knew after the second Chunin exam was over."

"I thought he had to teach you Chidori." Alex said.

"Well I kinda taught myself and... unfortunately it impressed Orocimaru. I REALLY hate him." She said holding the spot where the curse mark is.

"Well you better not go to him then."

"Don't worry I'm working on the main things that would help me kill Itachi. However I haven't even been able to spark Kirin. That's the main move he uses."

"You'll get it. Don't worry." Rachel said happily. "By the way Alex, can we see what Kakashi's face looks like?... PLEASE!! We begged him before but he wouldn't let us see!"

Alex grinned. "Alright." She said pulling down the mask. Ironically it looked just like the face that they had on the search for it. The one picture where they photo shopped...

Anyway, the next day Jen and Alex had the day off to "rest" on Tsunade's orders because she knew she needed to learn all the jitzu that he knew. The episode where they were trying to find out what was under Kakashi's mask obviously didn't happen, but Rachel and Jen had some fun with the would-be villains.

Then Alex was assigned to her own assignment. She was a bit freaked out because it was an A rank, but she had to keep up appearances. Thankfully Asuma came with him, and since his squad knew they told him. This way if Alex freaked out enough to almost get seriously hurt Asuma could help her.

They elected not to tell Gai, because it would be much funnier if he did not know. Alex decided to be sarcastic toward him almost in a Jim Halpert or James Potter kind of way. However the dreaded invite that Jen would get would soon change things.

Kakashi's POV

Kakashi was in the hospital after being defeated by Itachi Uchiha. Tsunade was telling him that Sasuke had also been hurt. If Jen knew that she was going to be hurt by him, then why did she still fight him? Maybe if he went and talked to them she would explain it to them. He still couldn't believe that his squad was practically full of girls. But you wouldn't think so by the way Jen and Rachel acted with each other. They were just like Sasuke and Naruto would be.

They must have learned how to be like typical boys with the other two times they switched.

Suddenly something strange happened to him. He started spinning and spinning. Colors flew around him, and suddenly he was in a room with two girls glaring at each other, on girl sulking and watching something on a laptop, and another girl eating Ramen. He knew who the girl eating Ramen was, but who were the other three? He also realized he could see out of both eyes again which was a strange new development.

"Hi guys!" he said happily to them all with his usual closed eyes and waving his hand.

"Um... who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi. Now I know who you are Naruto, but where's Sasuke and Gaara?"

"I'm right here." Sasuke said not leaving the other girls eyes. "Sasuke..."

"Alright...who's that then?" he said toward the girl with a grin back at Sasuke.

"My brother..." Sasuke said angrily.

"Oh... that explains why she was knocked out. She trained herself to at least hurt him bad enough to leave Naruto alone, but she must have been too surprised and the girl must have learned Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Tell me about it..." Sasuke said severely pissed.

"So you must be Gaara." He said turning to the other girl.

"Yes." He said.

"Nice to meet you Kakashi." A guy said. "I'm Matt. Jen's fiancé. She's alright right?"

"Yes she's fine. Just a little beat up from fighting the person who changed into him, but yea. Does this girl hate her or something?"

"Yea, we don't know why though. I'm her cousin and I don't even know why." The other guy said. "I'm Barnes."

"Nice to meet you too." He smiled.

Itachi didn't say a word though. He was wondering how this Katerina girl actually learned how to use the Mangekyo. He randomly took the other laptop and started searching on there. Youtube was already up, and Matt explained to him what it was. He looked up "Naruto Sasuke." To his delight and to the annoyance and disgust of the others in the room, he found an amv about NaruSasu.

"Hey little brother, I never knew you were gay." He smirked.

"I'M NOT!" Sasuke yelled with his sharingan. He would have lunged for him but he knew that he can't kill him yet. He just sat back and thought to himself of the amv that Jen had made of Itachi's death.

Naruto left the room at the disgust of it and to get himself more Ramen. Gaara ignored it and kept watching the episodes. Matt got tired of it after a while and took the laptop from Itachi, and looked up Itachi Kisame. He grinned as he found an amv of them, and paid him back by showing him the amv.

"What... but we're just partners..."

"And their just friends leave them alone." He said angrily. Matt was always like Sasuke when he was little with his older brother being and asshole along with his father. His mother was the nice one as well. His brother and father always fought just like Itachi and Sasuke's father. So yea, Jen was just like Sakura, and Matt was just like Sasuke. Ironic.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Exile

Chapter 9: Nightmares

Jen's POV

Ever since Jen was cursed by Orocimaru she's had some strange dreams mixed with Sasuke's memories of the massacre. The dreams she had were strange because it was as if someone was luring her to Orocimaru. Was this why Sasuke ended up really leaving? One night she had a dream that really changed her thoughts of staying in Konoha.

_She was watching afar as Sasuke is with Sakura the night he leaves. Instead of leaving, he decides to stay after kissing Sakura for a long time. It flashes to some time in the future. Sasuke is more powerful with the help of Kakashi. They are going out to take revenge on Itachi. However they get separated somehow. When Sasuke finally finds Sakura its too late. Itachi had killed her._

_"Do you have enough hate yet?" he taunted as Sasuke attacked him only to be pushed back down because his head was full of sadness of losing Sakura. Kisame meanwhile had knocked Naruto out and was on his way to the hideout while Itachi and Sasuke fight out their differences. Kakashi was fighting Madara who soon killed him. _

_Finally, while Sasuke was distracted by Kisame taking Naruto, Itachi knocked him down again and started insulting him. His curse mark immediately appeared and he used it as much as he could, but the dread that the Sound people have warned him about happened. The mark took over his body and killed him. Itachi smirked as he took out his eyes for his own. Itachi had won._

Jen woke with a start. How could she have forgotten about the curse mark killing him? How could she forget that Itachi would kill Sakura if he knew Sasuke was in love with someone just because of his sick obsession with making Sasuke full of hate? How could she forget that the Akatsuki were after Naruto?

If she stayed and did not go with him then if she tried to fight Katerina, the mark would start up and kill her. He sat up in her bed thinking about what she was going to do. She needed to learn Kirin. She needed to take that awakening pill. She needed to protect Sakura and Naruto. After that dream she had it decided that she would leave that night and no one would be able to stop her.

Jen invited Sakura to her apartment so that she could have pure privacy with her. She wasn't going to do anything rash like many of you would think, but she was going to tell Sakura that she as Sasuke really loved her and in a few years want to restore the clan together. They were going to make their relationship official and out. Sakura deserved as much before she was to leave.

"What did you want to tell me Sasuke?" she asked her.

"Sakura, I need you to know... I love you." She said as if Sasuke was embarrassed to say it. She had to at least TRY to stay in character if she was going to do this. This wasn't like a fanfiction. Any slight thing that showed that he was not the real Sasuke would give suspicion.

Sakura's eyes widened with these words. They started filling with tears as she hugged her. Jen would have cried herself is she wasn't in Sasuke's body. This boy was like Kaiba; he couldn't cry.

"I love you too Sasuke." Sakura said crying.

"I know. I also think we should get out there with our relationship."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked looking at her.

Jen bent down and kissed her. "Yes I am." She smiled. They kissed again and held each other close. They went out to the place where they sold the barbecue pork, and had an official "date." Since Ino wasn't supposed to know, she acted as if she was pissed. The others who also knew acted surprised. Rachel showed up too with Hinata since they were acting like they were going out to Neji's dismay.

However Neji knew about the whole switching because he tried to beat the crap out of Rachel for going out with her the protective cousin he was. All the Hyugas knew actually. Hinata made sure Neji told no one. Not even Lee or Tenten. Because if they were caught talking about it around Gai then he would know that his "eternal rival" wasn't there anymore and the fun was gone.

Jen walked Sakura home and kissed her goodbye.

The next day they were on their way to the dreaded Land of Tea. When they stopped to eat Jen sat next to Sakura on the outside. When Idate came in, Jen immediately pulled Sakura close when he started hitting on her, causing her to blush. However when he tried to get them distracted, Jen grabbed his shirt before he ran.

"You don't think running away is going to make us pay for your meal do you?" she asked annoyed. She hated this guy.

"I'm sorry I was robbed before I came here." He said acting all upset and shit. Then he went through the whole speech about how they shouldn't be there because ninjas are bad and bull like that. He than ran after actually paying for his own meal, only to see them again when they got to where they were to go. When Rachel introduced herself she still did it like the whole speech that Naruto did complete with Jen's comment of "knucklehead."

He explained about the race that hey have every four years, that whoever wins is considered a hero, the two families have created it as a feud in the past years, and that the control of the town would be decided by this competition. Rachel and Idate went and talked while Jen and Sakura walked around. They were in a store, when suddenly something happened on the street.

Jen ran out because she knew she had to stop someone from getting hurt.

"YOU!"  
"Why don't you and your friends take a hike?" Jen said. If anything she remembered this part even though she hated this arc. Jen beat the crap out of the guys just as Sasuke would. At dawn it was finally time for the action to start. Rachel and Jen were ready to run after this guy, and glaring at the other ninja. They ran after Idate even though he was going the wrong way, and made their perspective remarks.

They got on the boat and fought the ninja attacking. Jen surprised them by using some special water jitzu that Kakashi had taught her. This also surprised them when she made her own water clones and literally beat the crap out of them. Jen saved Sakura instead of Rachel, and even though she knew she was fine, she "gave her CPR." Finally they got to the shrine, got the special thing and kept running until they got to the bridge. _Oh no._ Jen thought. It was time for her worst part.

Jen readied herself hoping that she could take on the infamous lightening sword. She took out her own and armed it with Chidori. She then attacked it again with her normal chidori, which ultimately ends in her being electrocuted and Sakura saving her.

About a week later, she woke up in the hospital after having more dreams. She debated as Sakura came in if she would fight with Rachel or not. However her dreams reminded her that Rachel's characters were always stronger than hers. That made her angry. She decided that it would end just as it did in the series.

When Sakura reentered with Rachel, she began the glare.

"I'm not hungry Sakura." She said as she got up to face Rachel.

"Sasuke... what..."

"Fight me." She said with her sharingan. "You want to don't you?"

"O...of course! I've waited a long time for this!" she said slightly upset. They both led the way to the roof, and before Sakura came in they discussed this slightly.

"What are you doing! You know..."

"I know what I'm doing Rachel. Trying to prove to myself I don't need him."

Sakura came in, and they began their fight without Jen putting on her headband because "she didn't ever think of them as equals." Finally they both summoned Chidori and Rasengan. Sakura tried to stop them and Alex came in and stopped them both just as Kakashi did. Rachel must have told her after she realized a dark change in Jen so that he was ready for it.

They went their separate ways and Alex caught up with Jen without need of tying her up to the tree.

"Jen, what the hell was that?" she demanded.

"Alex, I'm going and neither you nor Rachel can stop me."

"What? Why..."  
"To protect you all! I realized that if Sasuke never left, and attempted to fight Itachi then he would have died because he would use the curse mark too much and it would kill him. Also Itachi wants Sasuke to have nothing but hatred. If he was to know that he was in love with sakura then he would kill her. Not to mention he's part of Akatsuki. They would take Naruto in a heartbeat. So I'm going so I can protect you all while I go after Katerina and not kill her but at least maim her." She said looking in Alex's eyes pleadingly.

Alex sighed. "At least its for a better 'reason' that Sasuke had." She smiled and left Jen to meet the Sound Four.

"Come out you four. I know your there." She yelled out.

"How do you know us?" Sakon asked her.

"Well if you really want to know, I'm not really Sasuke. I'm just a girl in his body, and obviously since Orocimaru needs his body you all don't really care do you? I'm willingly coming with you but you have to wait outside the village for me at midnight." She figured that since they all die anyway there's no use in keeping it from them. They agreed grinning and left her to go to her apartment and pack. Just as Sasuke did, she put her picture down. She sighed and left the apartment at least for a little while.

As she walked she wondered what she would say to Sakura. She didn't want to leave her in the dark. She wanted to tell her why she was leaving. Maybe it would be less harsh.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Jen asked her voice almost shaking.

"This is the only road out of the village..." she said sadly. Jen had to keep face, but she hated leaving her like this.

"You... you should go to bed." She said walking around her and not looking her in the eye.

"Why Sasuke? Why won't you tell me why you're leaving! I thought you said you loved me! If you really loved me you'd tell me!" she said practically yelling at her. _Wow, this is how she would have reacted if he told her he loved her? What am I talking about? I would have reacted the same way. _ Jen closed her eyes and sighed. _I can't stand it any longer. I have to tell her. I can't make her go through what I went through brokenhearted._

Jen turned around to face a crying Sakura. She saw herself standing there as a little girl in sixth grade after Connor had just slow danced with his girlfriend Juliet. No one to comfort her.

"Fine I'll tell you." She said walking toward her and now holding her arms comfortingly. "I'm doing this to protect you and Naruto." She said. Sakura's eyes lit up in surprise as Jen went on. "If Itachi knew that I was in love with someone then he'd go after you to make me hate him more. He'd kill you without remorse. He killed our clan and left me hating him for killing everyone I loved. I can't let that happen again. Naruto is a Jincuuriki, Itachi is in Akatsuki and they are after him. My leaving only protects you because when I would go to find and kill him you two would want to come and help, but end up killed or worse." She finished with a guilty look on her face.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said with more tears staring up at her. Jen immediately kissed her forehead.

"I love you Sakura. I promise I'll come back after I kill my brother." She hugged her tight as she cried. Jen then kissed her for a pretty long time, but Sakura's tears reminded her of the kiss Harry had with Cho in the fifth book. "I promise I'll come back, and when I do I'll marry you." Jen smiled at Sakura, and let go. _Maybe I don't have to knock her out..._

However... "Wait! Take me with you please! I know you can protect me! I'll do anything for you!"

Jen sighed. She had to. She held her close yet again and kissed her forehead. "I was hoping I didn't have to do this..." she said as she knocked her out and held her as she fell unconscious. She left her on the bench, and said that she was sorry for everything. She then left to get to the Sound Four.

"Took you long enough." The spider guy said.

"Let's just go." She said annoyed as they left Konoha for the time-being. They went into the forest for a good while, and then they stopped so that she could take the awakening pill. As it looked on the show, it really hurt. They put her in the coffin, and were on their way.

When she woke up, she found herself on that same patch of field where Kimimaro, Rachel, and Lee were fighting. Since it sounded really crazy, she decided not to laugh like him. Instead she just left and allowed Rachel to follow. However she didn't go as far as they went in the series. They stopped in another clearing.

"Jen, why the hell are you still doing this? I thought you figured out a way out of this!"

"Didn't Sakura tell you? It's to protect you and her. Katerina still has to act like Itachi, and Itachi would kill Sakura if he found his little brother going out with her. Your Jincuuriki, why the hell do you think I want to protect you? I'll be back after Katerina is hurt badly I promise." She said letting her heart out to her friend. She took out her headband.

"Here. Keep it safe for me. I don't want to scratch it." She said grinning.

"Fine." Rachel said taking it with a sad smile.

"I'll see ya in about three years." Jen smiled as she was on her way to Orocimaru.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sasuke's reaction

Chapter 10: Sasuke's reaction

Sasuke POV

It was Sasuke's turn to watch the episodes when the episodes of the Land of Tea were on. However before everything happened, Matt took the laptop because he knew that Sasuke would get hurt. Obviously that happened.

Then it was time for Sasuke and Naruto's fight. They were surprised to find that they felt the little hurts.

"I thought they were friends and trying to change stuff." Sasuke said. As the Sound Four confronted Sasuke on the show, Sasuke was wondering why he didn't feel that pain. When he watched himself and Sakura, he was silent. He had an idea why he would have done it. He'd want to protect Naruto because he'd insist on coming with him if he wanted to kill Itachi.

Kisame would have taken him. But why was he feeling horrible at seeing Sakura's face? Was it that he was actually feeling upset and guilty? He wasn't even there doing it. He had a feeling that he was going to cry, but held it in because Itachi was there and smirking the whole time.

Everyone could have sworn, with the exception of maybe Itachi that Jen would have found a way NOT to go to Orocimaru, but they were wrong. Right when Sasuke took the awakening pill, he felt the pain and cringed lying on the bed he was on. When he woke up he felt that he was even stronger than before. He had sharp nails now, and his skin was a different color. It quickly went away not hurting, and he resumed watching the episodes.

Neither he nor Naruto felt anything painful during their fight. But while Sasuke's flashbacks were on, Itachi scoffed at their asshole father and sniggered at what he did to poor Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand, was pissed at himself for trying to kill Naruto. After it was over and Naruto wasn't laying hurt on the floor, Sasuke felt that he wanted to stop watching it for a while.

"Lets take a break." He said annoyed.

"Aw, is little Sasuke feeling guilty?" Itachi said smartly.

"Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't beat the crap out of you." He retorted.

"Like that will ever happen." He scoffed.

Sasuke smirked. "Wanna bet?" He then went over and attacked him. Matt and Barnes didn't do a thing since Itachi was annoying the hell out of them ever since he switched. Naruto was silent too.

Itachi fought back, but found that he was not as strong as he was before. Sasuke punched him in the face hard, and he was left unconscious.

"Take that _Weasel_." Sasuke said with a smirk. He thought it very funny that his name meant Weasel and that he was named after an ancient hero. At least he was gonna be out for a little while.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Jen's Original Story

AN: this is a different kind of chapter, because it is Barnes's explaination on how he came to be there and why he actually believed the story.

Chapter 11: Jen's Original Story

Barnes's POV

Barnes had an interesting month. First he gets a call from her annoying cousin that she was coming to London for a stupid grade school reunion and wanted her to come to keep her company. Then about a week later after saying that he would not come, he got a mysterious manuscript in the mail. It was a screenplay that was actually part of a trilogy named "Inolla." ...

this would be a summary of what Barnes read.

In this story there was a special family named the Inollas. The main character turns out to have many different brothers and sisters including him. There is also a man named Michael Mortakeo who is their family guardian. He, however, has a twin brother who is a vampire named Kaleb.

Kaleb and Michael have been around for centuries before the present time in the story. Maria Inolla is the main character in the story. She is a fifteen year old girl who is very ditzy and not what you would think of for a heroin. A long time ago, her ancestor Niome made a blood pact with Michael so that he would not die until Kaleb died. This also gave Niome and her heiresses to come great powers including knowing and understanding every language in every world, being able to bear children in one shot and give birth to them in nine days, and the obvious super-strength, telepathy, and telekinetic powers.

They live in their own world named Inollia. There humans and animals alike can live forever, never age, and never die as if they were vampires themselves. There is a huge mansion that they live in, which is very magical.

The Kitchen is the best kitchen you could think of. There are many different refrigerators, cabinets, and other things that hold anything you could think of. When you run out of something they always automatically refill themselves. There is one special cabinet that holds all sorts of alcohol and root beer. You see, to the Inolla heiress, root beer is like alcohol for reasons not yet understood.

The dinning room, which is right next to it, always extends to how many guests there are in the house at a time. The tables extend and multiply as well. The library is full of every book you could think of and they are separated by each genre of stories and reference books. No matter how many guests the Inollas receive, there will always be room for them, because there are three floors of the mansion which are dedicated to bedrooms for guests. And if that is still not enough, the warriors can live in the barracks near the stables.

Rooms in this mansion move constantly, so there is a special map only a good person can summon. It is much like the Marauders Map in Harry Potter, but the difference is that it looks like a television screen. It also only shows the route you want to go instead of having to look to find out where everything is. It also helps you find things and people if you need to find them. The halls in this mansion are always mazelike.

The reason for the rooms and halls being so complicated is so that if an intruder enters the mansion they will get confused or lost very easily. There is also a special room where the Inollas can go in if they want or need to travel into a different world.

This brings us to another important part of Inolla. Inolla has many different universes in it. Our world we live in is actually the creator of all these universes. Maria, for instance, has many brothers and sisters in different worlds. There's Aragorn from Lord of the Rings, Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, Logan from X-men, and many more. There is also another thing about this. For every character in the worlds, there is a person in our world who represents that character. Another interesting fact about this is that every character is that particular person's sibling as well. If an actor or representative of that character dies, then so does all of their characters.

Every heiress has died for the same reason; Kaleb raping or seducing them in order to try and make the most powerful being alive. Kaleb had a son, and a few other children from various Lykens or other Vampires. But whenever he tried with a human or the heiress, the child would kill the mother.

Michael was a cleric before he made this pact with the Inollas. So in all, he's a bit of a holy man. He also assigned a special woman named Sailor to take care of Maria for him. When she was ten years old she fought Kaleb on her own even though the power of an Inolla doesn't set in until they turn sixteen. Maria was protected for some reason when she was fighting Kaleb, but they fought within the portal walls, so they were punished by living in your world.

Kaleb was sent to a certain soap opera world where he created havoc as a vampire on Port Charles. Michael was free to travel to each different world so he could keep an eye on Maria. This was all until Kaleb escaped. Maria and everyone else had lost their memories, and Michael had to tell them who they were again and train Maria again.

End of Summary

Barnes felt some kind of connection to this story and not just because he had a character. He felt as if he really was his character in this story. He felt as if he really had an older sister named Maria. But how was that when he was an only child?

That night he had a dream...

_He was watching Maria Inolla being killed at the hands of Kaleb, her archenemy. She looked just like she was described at ten years old. Michael had fallen to his knees. He couldn't believe what was happening. _

_"You… I _Swear_ I will kill you…" he said looking at Kaleb, his brother, with malice in his eyes. Sailor, her personal guardian who was killing someone, looked to the display in shock. Michael attacked his brother with rage as they fought each other equally._

_"MARIA!" a girl named Angel yelled as he and Sophia (their adoptive sister) running to their fallen sibling. The girls had tears in their eyes, while he stood there amazed and confused. Sailor came over and knelt next to her fallen best friend. She started to do something she never did before. She cried. He held her close to him as she did so._

_"It…hurts…" Maria said with tears in her eyes and blood coming out from her mouth. "Why does this hurt so much?"_

_"Maria, don't talk…" Sailor said finally getting her strength back and trying to heal her._

_"It ain't gonna do any good." Kaleb said suddenly smirking holding his brother in the air. "It ain't gonna change the fact that the heiress is dead. Are ya gonna use her replacement, or are ya too scared to lose another daughter?"_

_Michael's eyes formed Mangekyo Sharingan as he attacked his brother more. "I'm not scared." He said with his sword at his brother's throat._

_"Than why won't you kill me… oh right, we made that pact a while ago. I only was able to kill that bitch after I possessed that lackey over there." He said motioning toward a fallen man who was killed by Maria right after she was stabbed herself._

_"We have no choice Michael…" Sailor said with tears still in her eyes. "We have to use her sister in the Mortal world." She said._

_"But…" he said letting go of his brother who had a horrible grin on his face._

_"You…must…" Maria said with more tears in her eyes. Michael ran to his daughter's side._

_"Maria, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He said crying. No one ever thought he could cry. He was always so emotionless except when it came to his daughter. _

_"Don't worry father… use…my…twin…" she said as she slowly closed her eyes for her eternal rest. Michael took her daughter in his arms, and held her close. He cried and cried like he never did before. Even when her mother Jennifer died… even though he loved her so much… he wasn't ready for his own daughter to die. Not this soon. She was only ten years old. She was too young to defend herself, and because of his carelessness, he allowed his brother to kill her. He risked being banished from Inollia forever in order to marry Jennifer… for what? For her daughter to be the only heiress killed by Kaleb?_

_"I guess I can give her sister a head start." Kaleb smirked. "I will allow for her to be safe until she reaches the age of twenty. After that the fun begins." He than scratched out. ("Scratching" and "popping" are terms for teleporting) Michael picked up the limp body of his ten year old daughter, and looked at Sailor. _

_"Very well… we must use her twin…" he said popping somewhere unknown…_

Barnes woke up very confused. How did all this information that was not in the screenplay end up in his head? He didn't write it. He picked up the manuscript, and found that the author was none other than Jennifer Turner, the person who was hosting the grade school reunion that his cousin wanted him to go with.

He wanted to meet this girl. He wanted to ask her how all this happened. How he ended up with this screenplay.

He called Katerina up right away and told her that he would come with her.

After a few weeks he and Katerina showed up at the place and found that Jen wasn't herself, and neither was her fiend Rachel who also had a character as he would find out named Raen. They claimed that they had switched bodies with two boys from and anime named "Naruto." Katerina obviously didn't believe it, but after having that dream every night ever since he got the manuscript, he thought that it just might be possible.

Barnes went along with it for a little while, and realized these people were for real, because Katerina switched bodies with a guy named Itachi, which made Katerina's eyes turn red with what they call a Sharingan. It was very strange, but he had a feeling that this manuscript had something to do with what was happening.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: First sex scene in this chapter.

Chapter 12- Karin

After Jen went to the Sound as Sasuke, she wished she never went. Orocimaru kept looking at her longingly when she used her Sharingan in training. A creepy girl named Karin kept hanging all over her. And the worst may be the random screaming that she heard every night from Kabuto.

She had a feeling that they had a thing together by the way they looked at each other in the anime and Manga, but she had no clue her suspicions were correct. After about six months, she got really annoyed at it all. She was in a thirteen year old boy's body, and obviously sexual urges started taking over. He started having wet dreams, and tried so hard to figure out how to calm down these feelings.

He had gone as far as one year in the other male bodies, and she was able to control these urges because she kept telling herself she'd switch back soon. But she wasn't. She wasn't switching. Neither was Rachel. One night, she finally decided to take the next step of feeling like a guy; Masturbation.

It felt weird; she had never done this with Matt. She always seemed to be scared to touch it, and only wanted to be pleasured by his manhood. But this feeling kept tugging at her every night, and she couldn't sleep much because of it. It took about a week to get the hang of it. She still didn't get it. If she was in two sixteen year old bodies, why did she suddenly begin having urges in a thirteen year old? Maybe it was because she had been in this body for about two years.

Another year went by, and Karin was getting more and more annoying. One night, she was about to satisfy herself once more, but before she could do anything, Karin walked into the room.

_Oh god._ She said to herself as Karin came over to her and sat down next to her. Karin grinned. She could see that Sasuke's body was horny.

"Oh Sasuke!" she said grinning suddenly grabbing onto her chest and rubbing it. Jen couldn't describe how good, yet awkward this felt. _Well she's taking advantage isn't she? _She felt the manhood of Sasuke suddenly get harder and harder as Karin began getting closer and closer to him.

"You're tense…" she said as she kissed Sasuke's ear, and shiver's went down Jen's spine. _I guess it can't be helped anymore…_ she thought as she slowly gave in to a kiss that Karin was giving her.

Karin suddenly pushed her down on the bed, so that she was laying on her back. Karin than began slowly taking off the light purple belt, and pants. She massaged Sasuke's inner legs, and than put her tongue on the tip of the dick.

_Oh god!_ She said to herself. This was another thing she was scared to do with Matt. Karin than slowly began sucking on it. Jen felt very strange, and felt the member becoming harder and harder. _Note to self: do this for Matt next time we have sex…_ she thought grinning. She knew why couples always did this now. It felt REALLY good.

Karin than stopped, and began rubbing the dick along her thin stomach. Jen bit her lip with pleasure. She than decided to start undressing Karin. She first zipped her top, and cupped her breasts in her hands. Than she took off her short shorts, and put her glasses next to the bed. Karin kept kissing her neck as she suddenly flipped Karin over; she looked into Karin's red eyes with her dark ones.

"If I fuck you will you leave me alone?" she said very roughly to her.

"Of course." She said grinning and kissing her neck.

_It's now or never. S_he said to herself as she began entering Karin. It felt very strange. She had to admit. She thrust Sasuke's dick into her, and felt Karin's muscles tighten and lighten around it. It felt good. She than took it almost all the way out, and thrust more and more quickly. She wanted to get this done and over with. Finally, Karin came. Thankfully she didn't have to cum in her. She thought of something very quickly that would get her mind off hornyness. (Something very disgusting; like her parents having sex) and the dick immediately went back to normal.

She took his length out of Karin, and immediately got dressed again.

"Now get out…" She said with no emotion.

"But Sasuke!"

"I thought you said you'd leave me alone!" She said annoyed. She threw her clothes to Karin, and flopped onto her bed and turned to her side to go to sleep. She heard Karin walk out of the bedroom annoyed, but she didn't care. She knew that if the theory of Kabuto and Orocimaru was correct, than she had to wait and allow Sakura to have the Uchiha heir. Even if she did not switch into Matt… She realized that the only way that they might be able to switch back give Sakura an Uchiha child.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: just as the chapter title says, this chapter is just all filler

AN: just as the chapter title says, this chapter is just all filler.

Chapter 13: Fillers

Rachel's POV

Rachel was upset that Jen decided to go to Orocimaru, but at least she would kill him in time. Rachel went throughout the fillers without a hitch. Finally it was time for Jiraya to take her to go out and train.

She warned Jiraya about training and using Kyuubi, but as usual they still went on. What really freaked her out was that every time she had to go as far as using Kyuubi, a dark voice would ring through her head which must be the demon. She really lost herself after getting to four tails. She didn't remember a thing.

After two years they were finally home, and she wanted to go to Suna as soon as possible and told Tamari about what was going to happen. They immediately left and went as quick as they could; only it was still too late. They were able to stop Konkuro from getting poisoned, but they were not able to stop Deidara.

They had no choice but to do exactly what they did in the show. Alex had learned how to do the Mangekyo Sharingan thankfully and also remembered to put the seal on Rachel's forehead when Kyuubi got out. Sakura did well obviously as she helped defeat Sasori.

A week later, Alex was in the hospital for overuse of Chakra, Sailor was back to normal only a little stiff from being dead, and Rachel was ready to get Jen back.

Matt POV

Matt realized that the place really needed to be cleaned, so since Sasuke wanted a break after seeing what he had done, Matt enlisted his and Barnes' help to clean. However just to mess with him, Itachi decided to "help." Matt assigned him to clean the bathrooms by himself. Naruto and Gaara were in charge of watching the filler episodes because they didn't know if it would mess up the world or not.

This all took about a week and a half. After this it was time to start watching Shippuuden. Gaara cringed when Deidara got him on the show, and when he was getting Shukaku taken out of him he looked as if the life was leaving him. Obviously when the old woman brought him back Gaara came back.

When Naruto lost control of Kyuubi, Naruto felt burning all over his body. He passed out after he did in the show.

By this time more guests started arriving... namely Connor. He and Juliet were married now, and even know Juliet was still as mean as she was, Connor had changed. He wanted forgiveness for what he did. Unfortunately since they had not switched back yet, they had to keep the switched people away from them.

Sasuke POV

Sasuke spent most of his free time searching on Youtube for things that had to do with him that were not Yaoi. There were a lot of things that had to do with him and Sakura. One thing really grabbed his attention. There was this girl who has the username OtakuJen, who seemed to really know her stuff, because everything she described was right about him and Sakura.

He realized many things through this. He even had inspiration to write a story. It was a short one, but great nonetheless. It was like the longer he stayed in Jen's body the more he became her because she was apparently was writing almost all the time. He actually wrote a really good fanfic called "Chains." It had to do with beating the crap out of Itachi which he loved.

Also during this time, he quieted Itachi because he showed him the AMV Jen had made of his death. Itachi was silent now, except for random remarks that he would say just to be an asshole.

And that is all for the fillers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Mangekyo Sharingan

Chapter 14: The Mangekyo Sharingan

Jen's POV

For a while after she turned to Orocimaru, Jen became friends with Suigetsu. He was unwilling at first of course, but Jen accidentally spilled out her secret around him. In return for keeping the secret, he became her friend. However, Jen found herself becoming closer and closer to this guy. One day, she killed him. She didn't want to be friends with him in the first place, and she really didn't want to form Team Snake.

After this incident, she realized it gave her, and ultimately Sasuke, the Mangekyo Sharingan. This was great because she was going to give Sasuke the power to defeat Itachi indefinitely. However she started having nightmares…

_She was watching her favorite character Maria Inolla being killed at the hands of Kaleb, her archenemy. She looked just like herself when she was ten years old. Michael, her father, had fallen to his knees. He couldn't believe what was happening. _

_"You… I _Swear_ I will kill you…" he said looking at Kaleb, his brother, with malice in his eyes. Sailor, her personal guardian who was killing someone, looked to the display in shock. Michael attacked his brother with rage as they fought each other equally._

_"MARIA!" Angel, (Maria's little sister) Barnes, (her little brother) and Sophia (their adoptive sister) said in unison running to their fallen sibling. The girls had tears in their eyes, while Barnes stood there amazed and confused. Sailor came over and knelt next to her fallen best friend. She started to do something she never did before. She cried. Barnes held her close to him as she did so._

_"It…hurts…" Maria said with tears in her eyes and blood coming out from her mouth. "Why does this hurt so much?"_

_"Maria, don't talk…" Sailor said finally getting her strength back and trying to heal her._

_"It ain't gonna do any good." Kaleb said suddenly smirking holding his brother in the air. "It ain't gonna change the fact that the heiress is dead. Are ya gonna use her replacement, or are ya too scared to lose another daughter?"_

_Michael's eyes formed Mangekyo Sharingan as he attacked his brother more. "I'm not scared." He said with his sword at his brother's throat._

_"Than why won't you kill me… oh right, we made that pact a while ago. I only was able to kill that bitch after I possessed that lackey over there." He said motioning toward a fallen man who was killed by Maria right after she was stabbed herself._

_"We have no choice Michael…" Sailor said with tears still in her eyes. "We have to use her sister in the Mortal world." She said._

_"But…" he said letting go of his brother who had a horrible grin on his face._

_"You…must…" Maria said with more tears in her eyes. Michael ran to his daughter's side._

_"Maria, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He said crying. No one ever thought he could cry. He was always so emotionless except when it came to his daughter. _

_"Don't worry father… use…my…twin…" she said as she slowly closed her eyes for her eternal rest. Michael took her daughter in his arms, and held her close. He cried and cried like he never did before. Even when her mother Jennifer died… even though he loved her so much… he wasn't ready for his own daughter to die. Not this soon. She was only ten years old. She was too young to defend herself, and because of his carelessness, he allowed his brother to kill her. He risked being banished from Inollia forever in order to marry Jennifer… for what? For her daughter to be the only heiress killed by Kaleb?_

_"I guess I can give her sister a head start." Kaleb smirked. "I will allow for her to be safe until she reaches the age of twenty. After that the fun begins." He than scratched out. ("Scratching" and "popping" are terms for teleporting) Michael picked up the limp body of his ten year old daughter, and looked at Sailor. _

_"Very well… we must use her twin…" he said popping somewhere unknown…_

Jen woke up one day after having the reoccurring dream to find Orocimaru and Kabuto were going out. She knew where they were going, but she decided to stay put. She had not yet told them about her secret. Karin has been annoying the HELL out of her. Ever since the day she decided to fuck her, week after week she came on to her in order to have her kicks. Jen never came inside her so that she would not bare the next Uchiha, because she was not at all worthy.

Whenever she had time, Jen decided to give Sasuke a long hot shower. Training with Orocimaru always made Sasuke's body very dirty and sweaty. After she ate breakfast, she went to take a shower. She was half-way done, when Karin walked in on her.

"What do you want Karin?" she said annoyed.

"Come on Sasuke… you know perfectly well what I want…"

"I already fucked you this week…" she said showing no emotion toward her.

"Yea, but I want to pleasure you…" she said going down to suck on Sasuke's dick again. _My god, she IS a slut._ While she did so, she massaged her own clit. Jen could hear her moan while she still sucked and sucked. _Oh god…_ she felt it coming. She never let Sasuke cum when it came to Karin, but she was going to. She grinned at the fact that she never let up so that she stayed in her mouth. _No way I'm gonna do this with Matt… too disgusting, but since I hate this bitch, she deserves it…_ She thought as she came in Karin's mouth. Since she was still a girl and used to moaning, she tried to groan instead. After it was all out of her system, Karin came after masturbating herself.

Jen than turned off the water since she was done the shower, and put a towel around her (or his) waist.

"Now get out…"

"But Sasuke…"

"Don't you have prisoners to attend to?" she said roughly as she stormed out and went back into his room, and got dressed. _At least I'll be rid of Karin soon…_ she thought to herself. She than decided to wait so she could meet Sai.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Mangekyo Sharingan

Chapter 15: A New Enemy

Jen's POV

A few hours went by. _Wow, this DOES take a long time…_ she thought as she waited patiently for Orocimaru. Finally the three entered the hall.

"You're late." She said angrily. She wanted to be just like Sasuke was supposed to be. "You were supposed to teach me a new jitzu remember?"

"Sorry, but we were held up Sasuke-kun…" Orocimaru said unphased. "I brought you a present." He said motioning to Sai.

"Like I care…" she said annoyed. She didn't like Sai in the first place anyway…

"Sasuke-kun, stop being so rude…" Kabuto began, but Orocimaru interrupted.

"Let him be Kabuto. He's just a teenager anyway."

Jen smirked.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sai…" he said with that freaky fake smile of his. Jen tried not to shudder as she walked over to them and gave an annoyed look at Sai as she walked with Orocimaru to the training ground instead of giving him a look with the sharingan. He wasn't worth it.

After training was over, she went to her bedroom and went to sleep… well she tried to. She was awoken by the feeling of snakes climbing on her body.

"Who is it?" she said groggily.

"I guess I have been exposed. Nonetheless I have the upper hand…" Sai said. She was annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"Jen, I know about that secret." He said. "Rachel thinks it's enough time with Orocimaru…"

"Does she now? …" she said with a smirk. "So you really weren't intending to kill me?" she said now stretching and getting up to face Sai. "Well you see I haven't told Orocimaru or Kabuto, so I'm just going to help them know where I am… don't be freaked out alright?" she said as she blew the top off the place.

"Now all we have to do is wait here…" Jen said smirking at Sai. _Well he is kinda cute… hits brain I'm engaged idiot!_ A few minutes later, Sakura ran in.

_Oh shit, I forgot about her._ "Sakura..." she said with a slight smile.

Rachel and Yamato showed up. Jen sighed.

"You didn't tell her did you?" She asked Rachel.

"No, why you want to finally tell her?" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Shut up." She looked down. "Yes I am." She turned to Sakura, but didn't look into her eyes. "Sakura, I have a confession to make. I'm not Sasuke, and I haven't been since we became Gennin." Sakura was the only one surprised because Sai and Yamato obviously knew. "Me, Rachel, and my friend Alex switched bodies with Naruto, Kakashi, and obviously Sasuke. My ex-friend Katerina also switched with Itachi. I'm sorry for making you feel like Sakura loved you. Its just that I was just like you in grade school. I love this guy named Connor. He never loved me. Never. I wanted you to have more happiness then I had. I'm sorry."

Sakura looked at her in amazement, but then smiled. "Of course I forgive you." She said hugging her.

"Jen, you do know you gotta come home with us right?" Rachel said randomly as always.

"Rach… I don't know… I mean Orocimaru…"

"Who cares about that snake-man? He's creepy, and is almost as bad as Voldemort…"

"Rach… he's WORSE than Voldemort…"

"Then you see my point."

Jen sighed. "You know their gonna show any second…"

"Then come with us or I'll send Kyuubi on your ass…"

"Come on, you know I can just stop him…"

"Yea… that's true…But you gotta stop this… your becoming an ass like Sasuke…"

"What?" Sakura asked appalled.

"It's the truth Sakura… sorry…" Jen said apologizing to her.

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel continued

"What's wrong with me? I had to spend four years as that boy. I went out with Ino before I told her about our secret and we didn't switch back. I went out with Sakura and it didn't switch us back. I even went as far as…" she said but than caught herself. She didn't want to tell them what she did to Karin.

"What? What did you do?"

"K…Karin…" she said with Sasuke's sulking face and looking away. "Things I don't even want to mention."

"ha ha… You're a…"

"Shut it Sai!" she said with her sharingan to him which shut him up.

"ok… who's Karin?" Sakura asked suspiciously a bit jealous.

Jen looked at her with a blush. "Uh… someone REALLY obsessed with Sasuke… annoyingly…" she said annoyed.

"Why Sasuke, why aren't you trying to killing them?" Orocimaru's voice came from behind her. "Its not like you."

_Shit_ she thought as she turned around. However, she didn't just see Orocimaru and Kabuto… she also saw another familiar face… a face that she never thought she would see.

"What… It… it… it CAN"T be…" she said staring at this man in complete shock.

"Hello darlin' I see ya know who I am…" he said with a grin.

"Jen… who is this guy?" Rachel asked her.

"You know my story Inolla right?" Rachel nodded as she continued. "He's _Kaleb_." She finished now activating her Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I see you heard of me eh?"

"You're the one giving me those dreams aren't you?" she said pissed.

"Yepperoo Jenny… And I see you obtained that stage of Sharingan… How'd ya do it?" he taunted.

"Like this…" she said running toward him half-cocked like Sasuke did when he first went after Itachi. She was only thrown to the wall.

"Why _Jen_, you seem to be loosing your nerve… Why don't I just use that body you're in and put you out of your misery…" Orocimaru said with lust in his eyes.

"This soon? Why should I Orocimaru?" she said now suddenly using the power she knew that Maria had to safely throw Kabuto, Rachel, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato onto the ground above them.

"I'll just watch you work from there _slayer._" Kaleb taunted.

"You do that IDIOT." She said angrily. She than regained her cool as she fought Orocimaru. As he undid his usual skin to reveal this inner white snake, she undid his genjitsu which was taking her over with her sharingan, and than quickly sliced his body to pieces. She wasn't done. She burned all the remains with amaresu. She finally caught her breath and looked up to see Kabuto on the ground crying like a little puppy dog, and Kaleb grinning like mad.

"OROCIMARU!!" Kabuto cried as Jen jumped up to join them all. Jen ignored him, and went up to Kaleb's face with Mangekyo activated. "You killed Maria, and now I'm the replacement aren't I?" She said in the coldest tone you could ever think of. "And I ironically turned twenty just before we entered this world. You wanted us to quote 'have fun' before didn't you? You couldn't wait until I was twenty, so you put us in Fruits Basket and Yu-Gi-Oh just to mess with us. But I must ask this… Why? Why that when you could have just showed up at my house and tried to kill me or something?"

"because darlin'," he said, "You ain't the heiress. You got the power, but you ain't her. I took over and destroyed your dear Inollia. And Niona is on the brink of extinction. As you know, that rule of yours is that the people from your world are the storytellers who create all these worlds, and since you were Maria's creator, you gain all the powers she had. However you do not have some benefits or weaknesses of the heiress. I expect Mikey's gonna show up any second now to explain darlin'." He finished. Without a doubt, Michael showed up.

"STOP THIS NOW KALEBEKO" he said with an evil look which was his vampiric-like appearance and also the sharingan.

"Well well Mikey… you use my full name just because you don't want me hurtin' you're other daughter…" he taunted. "Eh Kabuto, if your done cryin', ya wanna come with me so ya can get your revenge?" he said with a grin.

Kabuto rose with tears in his eyes, and walked toward Kaleb.

"So what? You're gonna get your ass pounded by a mental, psychotic vampire now Kabuto?" Jen said with Sasuke's signature smirk.

"I'm not done with you Kaleb!" Michael said pissed and holding him up in the air with his power. "You destroyed Inollia, and your about to destroy Niona. What the FUCK is wrong with you? You FUCKING bastard! You side with FUCKING Orocimaru, and you fuck around with Jennifer and her friends before our deal was to take place. What the FUCK is with you and breaking promises? I know you're insane, but I didn't know you could do such a FUCKING thing like that! You FUCKING HOMICIDAL PHYCO MENTAL CASE!!" he said now throwing him side to side with his powers. Kaleb got up finally and smirked. "FUCK YOU!!" Michael said pissed, but instead of running to attack him again, he just stood there calming down and trying to catch his breath.

The way Jen had written him, Michael _never_ flipped out like that. Rachel looked from Jen to Michael, and back to Jen.

"Jen…" she whispered. "I thought you said he was an uptight British guy who never showed emotion. Why the hell is he like Sasuke all the sudden?"

"Maria… Kaleb killed her when she was ten… ten years ago… I'll explain it all later…" she said walking cautiously toward Michael. She saw Kaleb scratch out with Kabuto, and knew that he would not freak out again. On the way, she saw that Michael had dropped his glasses during his rage. She picked them up and cleaned them with her white shirt. She walked toward him more.

She than heard something she never thought she'd hear from Michael. He was crying. Michael, the same Michael who was so uptight and hid his feelings, was crying. Tears began falling from her own eyes without her realizing, as she slowly held onto Michael and embraced him, who squeezed her in return, causing more tears to flow from his eyes. Jen knew he was still in mourning over Maria.

"I'm sorry if I disappoint you." Michael said finally after the embrace.

"Don't worry. You're only out of character because Kaleb is an asshole." Jen said in order to try and force Michael to smile, which he did. "Now come on, you can explain what this is all about when we get back to Konoha." She said leading the way... but there was something that stopped her in her tracks. She sensed someone. Someone... annoying.

"What is it Jen?" Rachel asked. However Jen just silenced her.

"She'll hear you!" she whispered as she slowly motioned them to leave. Michael was grinning, but Jen glared at him.

"Its your fault for using her like that." He whispered.

"SASUKE!" a high-pitched horrible voice came from behind everyone, and Jen was suddenly glomped by Karin.  
"Get off me." Jen said in a deadly tone.

"Sasuke, what happened to Orocimaru? Who are these losers?"

"I KILLED Orocimaru, and these are my _friends_." She said angrily. 'Now get off me!"

"Who's _she?_" she said motioning to Sakura still holding onto her arm.

Jen grinned. She shrugged her off and walked swiftly to Sakura, grabbed her waist and kissed her. "Just play along." She whispered into Sakura's ear.

"She's the woman I love. Not you." She said smirking.

"But Sasuke! I thought we had something..." however Karin just switched. "Where am I?" this new person asked.

Jen immediately let go of Sakura. "Great... who are you?"

"What... I'm Connor..."

"CONNOR!" Jen said purely pissed off, sharingan blazing, and ready to kill him with her sword.

"CALM DOWN JEN!" Rachel yelled.

"NO!! I WANT HIM DEAD!"

"Jennifer, you know you can't do that." Michael said reminding what this was all about. "Kaleb knew it would make you mad, and that must be why he did this."

Jen looked at Michael with almost tears in her eyes again. She eased off, and glared at Connor. Michael explained the situation to Connor, and he gasped at the fact that Jen was Sasuke Uchiha. To the dismay of Jen, Michael explained also that the only way to get them back was to try and get everyone in one room. That way the people can go back in past and it can go on the way it is supposed to.

Jen explained to Sakura just how much she was like her, and how Connor was her Sasuke. They finally arrived back in Konoha and explained what they were to do in Tsunade's office.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Sasuke's Confession

Chapter 16: Sasuke's Confession

Sasuke POV

Sasuke was sulking yet again. He couldn't believe it! He was getting more and more annoyed at the fact that he couldn't kill his brother yet. Not only that, but a strange feeling was taking over Sasuke. Every time he looked at Sakura he felt this feeling. He was browsing on Jennifer's laptop on , and was reading some interesting stories about he and Sakura. They were rated M for adult content. They had these things called "lemons," and when he read his first lemon with Sakura and him, he was shocked. However, a strange sensation erupted around his abdomen.

He knew what this feeling could be, but he ignored it and kept reading. Soon he ended up moaning without noticing.

"Was that a moan foolish little brother?" Itachi asked him.

"Shut up ass hole." He said angrily as he stopped looking at the fanfiction. He got up and went to Jen's room. He was pissed. He decided to go to sleep, but Naruto came in to talk to him.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you?"

"Itachi's what's wrong with me dobe!" he said angrily at him.

"But you were moaning randomly, while reading whatever you were reading. What were you reading anyway?"

"A fanfiction about… me and Sakura…" he said mumbling; however Naruto still heard what he said.

"You and Sakura?"

"Yea, got a problem? Leave me alone!"

"You like her don't you?"

"No." he said simply.

"Come on, admit it…"

"NO!!" he yelled.

"Sasuke, you can't keep these feelings in forever…"

"FINE!! I LOVE SAKURA!! Ever since I started reading those fucking fanfiction I realized I love Sakura. Ever since I started watching that fucking thing from OtakuJen. Ever since I saw those AMVs and pictures that people draw of us. I realized I want her to help me restore me clan. I want her and no one else!!" he said rather loudly. He was out of breath, but before he could hear the dobe's reaction, he was going through that portal again. Did his words switch them back? What was going on? The portal finally stopped, and he was sitting next to Sakura and Naruto in Tsunade's office.

"Wha… I'm… I'm back…" he said allowed.

"Jen?" Naruto said to him.

"What… you mean you all didn't switch?" he asked looking around at them all staring at him.

"No… Sasuke?" Rachel asked him.

"Uh… yea…" he said sarcastically. He than realized Sakura right next to him. He suddenly grabbed her, and kissed her not realizing that Jiraya was also in the room. He didn't care who was watching. He could feel that she was tense, but she slowly melted into the kiss and moaned with it as well.

"Uh… well… at least I have some new material…" Jiraya said with a grin at the two.

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at everyone looking at them. "Uh… What happened while I was gone?" he asked suddenly realizing that the last time they were reading the story was when Sai, Sakura, Naruto, and Yamato left after failing to bring him back.

"Well… it's a long story, and it's getting late…" Tsunade said to him. "I think you all should go to your homes and go to bed."

"Y…yes Tsunade-sama…" Sakura said still in shock from the long kiss.

"Let me walk you home." Sasuke said to her. She was still in too much shock to refuse. They walked to her place silently, hand in hand.

"Sasuke-kun," she asked him finally. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Didn't you know?" he asked her. "I missed you. I also read some what fans think of us, and realized that I love you."

Sakura stopped and stared at him. Sasuke Uchiha NEVER said those three words. Jen did trying to be like him, but it never came from the REAL Sasuke. They stood where they were, and Sasuke kissed her for another long kiss. This time he pulled her in close and rubbed her back, causing her to moan a little. He than snuck his tongue in her mouth causing her to moan again. He grinned as he started massaging her tongue.

Suddenly Sakura broke the kiss. "I still live with my parents you know…" she said randomly and out of the blue.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked her. He had no clue what she was talking about.

She grinned and kissed him again, but feeling lightly around a certain area of his body. He let out a groan as she felt and erection starting. She broke the kiss.

"That's what I mean…" she said with a sudden mischievous smile. "I saved myself for you Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned, and than lead Sakura to his old apartment. It was a little dusty from non-inhabitant, but he didn't care. The moment they entered the room, they didn't care about the lights, because Sakura shoved Sasuke against the wall and started kissing him passionately. He was amazed at how rough this woman could be.

Sakura started immediately untying the purple belt around his waist, and the thing around his clothes. She than started feeling every inch of Sasuke's torso and all the muscles that Jen helped him achieve.

Sasuke suddenly lifted Sakura, who had her legs around him now, and set her against the other wall. He took off her blouse, and started massaging and kissing her breasts. He felt her nipples and they were as hard as he felt his boner was. Sakura started kissing his neck, as Sasuke started feeling lower and lower on her body. He used one hand to massage her breast, and his other to lightly touch her legs, and with Sakura's help, take of the shorts that were under her skirt. Sakura's hands than embraced him more as Sasuke started slowly working her hands up to her womanhood.

Sakura let out a giant moan as Sasuke finally arrived at her clit.

"Oh Sakura… you're wet for me…" he whispered in her ear as she let out some small moans as he began massaging her increasingly swollen clit. He freed his other hand from her breast and took off her skirt with both of his hands causing her to moan more from the pain of his hand leaving her.

He than leaned his covered erection into her wet pussy. She moaned at the impact. He than started humping her slowly but hard.

"I want you so bad…" Sakura moaned in his ear, as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his strong waist. He than stopped humping her, but pulled her legs around him tighter as he picked her up and finally laid her on the bed.

"I want you too Sakura…" he said seductively into Sakura's ear. He than took off his shirt which was getting in the way. He started kissing Sakura's body all over the place. He started with her neck, but than went lower to her breast, her stomach, and finally her pussy. He than began licking and teasing her clit with his tongue. She felt himself getting harder and harder as her moans became screams. Screams of his name.

"SASUKE!!" she screamed. He than decided to leave her clit alone, with his tongue anyway and instead used his fingers to massage it more. He than inserted his middle finger into her. She screamed more at this new feeling. He started pumping his finger in and out of her quickly, and pushing against her g-spot causing her to moan uncontrollably.

He eventually inserted more fingers and than ended up with four of his finger inside her. Hearing her moan louder and louder made the pain of not satisfying himself unbearable. With his other hand he began rubbing it, but not too hard so as to jerk off too much.

Finally Sakura came. She practically screamed her lungs out at this sensation she was feeling. _Wow, I didn't know she could scream like that just for me…_ he thought to himself smirking. He took his hand out of her, and looked down at Sakura who was panting heavily.

"Sa…Sasuke…?" she said with a confused look on her face.

He smiled, and slowly went down to her ear. "You don't think I'm done do you?" he said now as he kissed her neck again, but this time Sakura had enough. She grabbed onto his waist, and practically ripped off his pants to reveal his huge pulsating cock. She flipped him over with her strength, and proceeded to lick the head of his dick. Sasuke groaned. He had it coming. He did all that to Sakura, and now he was just gonna shove it in her… no way. Sakura had other plans.

Sakura started playing with the tip of his dick, and than put it in her mouth as if it was a Popsicle. She bobbed up and down sucking on it so hard Sasuke started to wince. He than felt cum build up. He didn't know if he'd be able to get it up again after cumming once, so he tried to stop Sakura.

"Sakura… stop… I'm going to… cum…" he said groaning.

Sakura grinned, and finally stopped. "Alright than…" she said now kissing him all over his torso. He painfully felt the cum drop to where it was, while the erection stayed where it was.

"You want to cum in me don't you?" sakura whispered in his ear.

"Ye…yes Sakura… I… I want you to carry… my Uchiha…" he said as she began now pumping his dick with her hand while kissing his built body. Sasuke flipped them over once more. He stared into her eyes. They were actually inviting what he wanted from. Yes they were young, but he realized he was going to kill Itachi no matter what happened. He would protect Sakura.

Sasuke than held his dick at the entrance of Sakura's womanhood. He knew it might be painful for her since it was her first time, so he slowly entered her. He could hear her moan at this. He entered her a little, and than took it out. Every time he entered her he went deeper and deeper. He never quickened his pace, or thrust it in. Finally he put his whole length inside of her. He stayed inside her for a few seconds while she adjusted. After he knew she was ready, he than pulled it almost all the way out and thrust it gently back in. He began picking up the pace little by little, until Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Sas…Sasuke… faster… HARDER!!" she screamed. At this he began picking up the pace faster and pounded her harder. Soon his Uchiha strength and speed was taking over, and Sakura loved every minute of it. She moaned louder and louder as Sasuke held onto one breast and thrusted faster and faster; as fast as he could go. Finally he felt it coming. He groaned as he felt the cum build up and travel through his dick and ultimately into Sakura. She came at the same moment he did. They groaned and moaned together both pulling their heads back in the pleasure that was ensuing. After pumping the last of his cum unto Sakura, Sasuke entered her once more and fell to the side of her.

"I love you Sakura." He said to her after finally catching his breath.

"I love you too Sasuke." She said with tears in her eyes. She held onto him, as they both slowly fell asleep inside each other that night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Manga's Twist

AN: Ok, well I'm trying to go by the Manga, so since the latest on I've read means that it fucked up the whole ending of my story, I will try to change the ending to fit it. Since Madara did not put in the whole story, I will guess what happened.

Chapter 17: Itachi's Story

Jen's POV

Jen, Michael, Sakura, Sai, Rachel, and oh yeah... Connor traveled back to Konoha. Tsunade was delighted to see her again. However she wondered who Michael and Connor were. Jen explained that Michael knows the reason for our switching, and Connor switched bodies with Karin and didn't say much more to do with him.

Michael explained that his brother Kaleb is very careless, but wants to "have fun" with Jen before his big plan is put into action. Michael doesn't even know what that means and he's his brother. Michael also explained that the real reason they had switched back in the past was because they had kissed when everyone was in the same room. And since Katerina is with Akatsuki it is hard to switch back.

They also explained the consequences for Jen killing Suigetsu. According to the rules of Inolla, if someone who is not supposed to be killed is killed then someone must save three people in order to replace the one person. Jen knew two of the people she wanted to save, but didn't dare say it out loud because Asuma and Jiraya were in the room. But who would she save after them? Obviously not Itachi, but the other person would be Deidara and he's not that good either. She didn't even _consider_ thinking about saving Hidan or Kakuzu.

Tsunade agreed to let them all stay in Konoha and go on missions and stuff as usual until they figure out how to get back.

Suddenly Jen was switching again. How was this happening? Did Sasuke do something? The portal stopped, and she was sitting on the couch glaring at Rachel.

"Rachel?" she asked.

"No... I'm Naruto remember?" he asked her. How did she switch and no one else?

"Well I'm Jen again...What did Sasuke say before we switched back?"

"That he loved Sakura..." Naruto said sadly but Jen interrupted excitingly.

"I KNEW IT!!" Jen exclaimed rather loudly yet again.

"Knew what little brother?" Itachi said smirking at the doorway.

"Shut it weasel. I'm not Sasuke anymore. I'm Jen..." she then got up and bolted past Itachi and headed strait for Matt making out with him.

"Jen?" he asked amazed.

"Yep..." she said now getting up and grabbing his hand toward her bedroom.

"Wait! What about us?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, I have been in Sasuke Uchiha's fucking body for FOUR YEARS!! I NEED MY FIANCE!!" she said to him as she shoved Matt in the room. They then had sex and kept the rest of them up most of the night. They did not read any more Manga so that nothing would happen.

The next morning was a Friday. Jen remembered that every Friday a new Manga chapter would come out, so she ate breakfast, read the ones she missed, and then finally read the latest ones. She missed a lot of them.

Itachi's POV

Itachi truly never wanted to hurt Sasuke, but how else was he supposed to follow the orders from the Hokage and his councilors? They forced him to work with him to massacre the clan. He forced him to kill his parents. Itachi couldn't forget the day he was given the order.

_He was summoned to the Hokage office. The Hokage seemed very upset, but Danzo spoke._

_"Itachi, we are giving you a top-secret mission. You may be shocked to find this, but it is essential in order to save our village from turmoil. You must go into your compound and destroy every member of your clan and then leave the village and live as a wanted criminal."_

_Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kill his family? Even his little brother? He couldn't. How could he do something that horrible? He wanted peace. Not this._

After Sasuke had showed him his own death, he felt as if he deserved it. He wanted to die. After everything that Sasuke must have went through. He was only looking out for him when he wanted him to have enough hate to get the Mangekyo Sharingan. He only wanted Sasuke to be able to at least help him kill Madara. Then he would have been free of him.

But that was all in the past now. He had gotten so used to acting like an asshole and treating everyone badly that he started to believe he was in fact an evil person as everyone said he was. Madara forced him to help him destroy his clan. He forced him to kill his own parents. The only thing Itachi asked, no begged, was to save Sasuke. He really truly cared for him.

Itachi didn't care much to know what happened in the Manga anymore. He knew he died and that was all he needed to know. However he was given the shock of his life. He heard Jen whimpering as she was reading. He looked over and saw that she was crying. Why was she crying? What could have happened? Had the Kyuubi-kid gotten captured? Had one of her favorites died?... Had his little brother died?

"Are you alright honey?" Matt asked her. She shook her head "no" as she gave him the laptop to read and looked at Itachi in tears. Had his brother been killed while killing himself? Why would she look at him like that?

She got up, and suddenly hugged Itachi tight. Itachi didn't know what to make of this.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"Jen, what..." Naruto asked in amazement.

Jen slowly backed off, and wiped her tears away. Why had he just hugged Itachi?

"We need to get back." She said suddenly. "We need to save three people... three specific people. I didn't know who the third should be, but after reading that I know who it should be."

"Jen, you don't mean... but Jen, he was to give Sasuke the sharingan before he died..." Matt said after reading the chapter.

"I killed Suigetsu after we became friends Matt." She said looking down guilty. "Sasuke has the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Everyone looked at her amazed, especially Itachi. He grinned. He could probably help him kill that bastard now.

"Jen," Kakashi said suddenly. "You know, you should look at your neck."

Jen looked at him strangely, but then looked at her neck. She was amazed to see that Orocimaru's curse mark was still on her neck.

"Not only that, but whenever Sasuke was severely pissed off his Sharingan showed." Itachi said smiling and not grinning for a change.

"So would that mean that I have it too?" she asked.

"I don't know, try it." Matt suggested.

Jen concentrated, and opened her eyes to find that she had a sharingan. She grinned and deactivated it. "That works..." she said to herself.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" Barnes asked.

"I don't know..." Jen said, but then remembered something she was thinking of putting in Inolla. You see, one way they could get into a different world would be take a picture, video, or anything from that particular place, and open a special portal from that. She quickly went to her DVD case and grabbed the one DVD set of Naruto that she had. She went into the middle of the floor, and set it there.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked annoyed.

"Shut up bitch, I'm concentrating."

"You didn't concentrate that hard when..."

"One more word and you DIE!" she said glaring at her with Sharingan now. Karin was silent.

"Um... what was she talking about..." Naruto began to say, but Jen glared at him causing him to shut up.

Jen concentrated on bringing forth the portal, and felt a certain sensation like concentrating chakra in her hand. She moved her hand to he floor, and a huge portal opened. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Tsunade's office and everyone inside.

"This is it." Jen said. "I did it. Everyone jump down now." She said to them. Almost immediately, everyone without another word jumped down. Itachi was a little reluctant, but he finally jumped down. Jen heard Sasuke yell, so she jumped in finally and stopped him before he could do anything to Itachi.

"Calm down Sasuke." She said with a smile. "Wow, this is the first time I actually _met_ the person I switched with!"

"Well, it is for us too Jen!" Alex said.

"This is REALLY weird and freaking me out." Naruto said.

"Jen?" Sasuke said. "How did you get here?"

"Easy." She said simply. "I made a portal."

"I'm glad you remembered Jennifer." Michael said popping in.

"Michael, I wrote it, how can I forget?"

"Ah touché" he said with a grin.

"OH MY GOD MICHAEL QUOTED ABRIDGED SERIES!!" Rachel exclaimed randomly. "Can I get out of his body now?" she asked.

"Sure..." Michael said. "Come over here Naruto." He said. He put his hand to both of them, and special lights came out of his hands. They both seemed to not breath for a little bit, but then they were back to normal. Michael then did the same with Kakashi and Alex, and unfortunately Karin and Connor.

"What about Gaara and Itachi?" Jen asked.

"You aren't calling him weasel-boy anymore?" Rachel asked. "Oh yea, you think he's cute I forgot."

"Shut up!" she said blushing while Sasuke made an appalled facial expression.

Itachi looked at her strangely at this.

"Alright now," Tsunade interrupted finally. "It's a good thing you've figured out how to get here, because there is an important matter we all need to discuss." She said as they all sat down or stood since there wasn't much seats. "As you all obviously know, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi had been in other bodies for at least three years each. Alex did not learn too much more than Kakashi needs to know, however Rachel has learned many things with Jiraya, and Jennifer has learned even more with Orocimaru." She said looking angrily to her desk. "And so we have a problem here. We still have an oncoming war with Akatsuki. First of all, what will we do with Itachi until we get him back into his own body?"

"I suggest locking him up." Sasuke said angrily. His eyes had not left him since they came through the portal.

"Easy Sasuke." Jen said. "First off, I think Itachi and Sasuke need to talk about something important. And Sasuke_ must_ listen to what he has to say."

"Jen, what are you talking about? You made up a password about how you would kill him..." Rachel reminded her randomly. "You hate Itachi. I was only kidding about the crush on him part before."

"Rachel, I say again shut up." She said coldly. "And yes, I do admit to saying that to make up for the fact I forgot the entire password that Sasuke had made up, so sue me. But when I got back I read the next chapters after Itachi's death and after "Tobi" took him." She said with a guilty look on her face. "I learned the truth about Itachi."

"And that would be?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't think it would be my place to tell you." She said looking to Itachi.

"Fine then, Itachi, tell us what is so interesting, please I beg of you." Sasuke said sarcastically now sitting with Sakura and holding her as if she was precious to him. Jen had to hold herself from squealing and held Karin back from trying to attack Sakura.

Itachi sighed. "Fine. I'll explain everything. It all started when I refused to go to a meeting that our father was making me go to and I killed my best friend Shisui."

"We know that part," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Yes, but you don't know the whole story." Itachi said to his brother with guilt in his eyes. "I didn't know what to do. You see, our father used me as a spy my forcing me to join ANBU. On the other hand, the third Hokage and his councilors including Danzo used me as a spy for the Uchiha Clan. Our father was making plans to take over Konoha, and the leaders of Konoha thought that the best way to stop this was to exterminate the clan. I couldn't bear to do it alone, so I found Madara Uchiha..."

"Madara Uchiha?" Kakashi asked. "He's dead..."

"Not really." Sasuke, Rachel, Matt, and Jen all said at the same time.

"Go on Itachi." Jen said.

"Alright, he had a grudge against the clan, so I gave him an ultimatum. He would help me destroy the clan, and in return he would not attack Konoha."

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke commented.

"Sasuke," Jen said. "Just listen to what he has to say alright!"

"Why are you defending him?" he retorted.

"Because... you'll see." She sighed.

"Anyway," Itachi continued not looking at his brother at all. "And so I was given the order, and we destroyed the clan, however I failed to follow through on killing Sasuke."

At this, Sasuke's eyes lit up. Itachi continued without looking into his little brother's eyes.

"I was thankful when I heard you come in late, but I had to confront you so that Madara or any of the others would not hurt you. I couldn't let him kill you so I told him I would take care of you. And so I told you that I killed the entire clan, and everything else I told you that night. After I knocked you out with the Mangekyo, Madara confronted me about it. I told him that no matter what I do, I would not hurt you. I also told Danzo that if he tried to do anything to you that I would tell you everything. And since he sent Sai after you he can not complain." He said glaring at Danzo who had just ironically walked in.

"After I joined Akatsuki, I tried many times to kill Madara myself even with my Mangekyo Sharingan. I never really wanted to take your eyes for my own. What I wanted to do was push you to kill me. I wanted you to kill me and no one else." He said now looking down to the ground.

Jen looked as if she felt very guilty.

"Is everything he just said true?" Sasuke asked after a silence.

"Y... yes Sasuke." Jen said almost crying. "He was trying to protect you."

"I don't think you should have done that." Danzo said finally causing them all to glare at him including Sai. "What makes you think he won't end up like the rest of your family Itachi?"

"Because he's just like me in that way." Itachi said with a grin.

"Danzo, you have no say in any of this." Tsunade said as she shooed him away.

Everyone looked to Sasuke. Everything was up to him. Tsunade was not saying a word. She was Hokage, but dealings with Itachi should be made by Sasuke. What will Sasuke do?

AN: Sorry for the cliffy.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Sasuke's decision

Chapter 18: Sasuke's decision.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke was silent after hearing this story. He couldn't believe what his brother just said. After reading what he was telling him about wanting his eyes and acting more crazy that he was how it could he true?

"Gee, for one of the smartest Clans, you Uchihas sure are dumb." Alex commented after a while. "Why would you go all out and try to gorge Sasuke's eyes out to gain the eternal sharingan thing, and then say all that? If you really wanted Sasuke to help you kill Madara, then you should TELL HIM in the first place. Not make him hate you enough to want to kill you, and then let him find out AFTER your death! Its common sense Itachi. You should have told him why when he asked you after the massacre. I mean..."

"That's enough Alex." Sasuke said finally. He looked into his brother's eyes, with the same face he had when the massacre happened all those years ago. He wanted answers and he finally got them. "If you really want me to help you kill that bastard then I'm with you." He said to the surprise to all who knew Sasuke. "Just... Since Jen gained the Mangekyo for me you have to promise me that you will teach us how to properly use it. Since Jen is helping me learn what Orocimaru taught her, you need to teach us both how to use the Mangekyo. If you do one thing that is against what you have just said about protecting me, then I'll kill you." He finished.

Itachi sighed. "Thank you" was all he said. He still wanted him to kill him. But he guessed that this would work out better.

Jen's POV

"Um... I have to talk to Jiraya for a sec..." Jen said suddenly pulling him aside.

"Um... what do you need?" he asked her kind of taken aback. Rachel soon arrived as well.

"Jen, what are you doing?"

"I have to save people right?"

"Hold on, I die?" Jiraya asked randomly.

"Yes, but that's not it." Jen said.

"Jen, he has to figure it out himself!"

"Well he's not going against Pain, so what's the point?"

"What are you ladies talking about?"

"Ok, Jiraya, the man who is the leader of Akatsuki is an old student from before you trained the Fourth Hokage. He's the boy with the rinnegan."

"Him?"

"Yep, and he kills you if you go and fight him alone like you end up doing. Then you realized who the chosen boy is from the prophecy..."

"Jen, I don't know if you should..."

"Its fine Rachel." Michael said popping in from behind.

Rachel jumped. "Wow, you are that scary..."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Jennifer, since everything is messed up because of Kaleb its alright to tell him. Besides the boy will be excited." He said with a grin.

Jen smiled. "Yea... Well Jiraya, you decide that it's Naruto."

"Get out of here!"

"It's the truth!" Rachel said.

"So he's really..."

"Yep..." Jen said. "I'll leave it to you to tell everyone else." She said walking away. And so Jiraya made his decision early, and Naruto was very, VERY happy to find that he is the chosen Hokage. He was jumping around and all that. Everyone else who had no idea was shocked. However Gaara was unphased. He was glad because he knew that he would make it to Hokage since he made it to Kazekage.

Tsunade decided that Naruto should go through rigorous training with Jiraya, Kakashi, Alex, Rachel, and Sasuke and Jen (when they aren't with Itachi training).

AN: Ok, sorry about taking so long, but I wanted to wait till the Manga ended.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Hidan and Kakuzu

Chapter 19: Hidan and Kakuzu...

(Katerina POV)

Ever since she switched lives with this man named Itachi, she felt the most powerful as she had ever been. She learned that her partner in this group called Akatsuki was named Kisame. She also learned that the man she was killed his entire clan and left his little brother who was in the body of Jen.

The man who claimed to actually be her father told trailed around with a weird member of Akatsuki named Tobi. However, one day about three years after she met with jen in Konoha Kaleb made another appearance to her with Tobi.

"Katerina," Kaleb said. "There's something we need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well Jenny seemed to have ruined our plans."

"What do you mean? What did she do?"

"She told everyone who Tobi really is, and who I really am. You obviously know who I am because you know the story of Inolla, so you know what we must do..."

"What kill someone?"

"Exactly." Said Kaleb. "We kill the person we are supposed to kill because if I know her, there is going to try and save Asuma Sarutobi. However maybe if we kill another friend... say Shikamaru perhaps? Maybe then things will go our way."

"That's right! I forgot about that. Then our plans will work!" she said with a grin.

(Jen's POV)

Jen, Sasuke, and Itachi had been training very hard over the next few weeks along with Rachel and Naruto trained with Kakashi, Alex, and Jiraya. Matt trained with Sakura who is now pregnant so she had to train Matt hard in order for him to take her place.

Jen felt as if something wasn't right. Soon she, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Asuma, and four others were called into Tsunade's office. The were told that five Akatsuki members were seen outside of town.

"FOUR! I thought there were two!"

"Well obviously Kaleb is there along with Madara and possibly... Katerina." Michael said. (He had been working with Tsunade since her arrived.)

"Great. Those idiots..." Jen said. "Michael, if Katerina is there is there away to get her and Itachi to switch back?"

"Yes, I have to come along for that. You'll probably be too busy making sure Asuma or anyone else gets killed."

"I get killed!" Asuma exclaimed.

"Yes, but I'm gonna stop that." Jen said confidently.

"Alright, you may all go now, hurry!" Tsunade ordered.

And so Michael, Jen, Sasuke, Itachi, Asuma, Shikamaru, and four other Jounin came along to fight the five Akatsuki members. Sure enough when they got there Hidan, Kakuzu, Kaleb, Madara, and Katerina was there.

"This is weird..." Itachi commented.

"Your not kidding..." Jen said remembering how she felt when she saw Sasuke.

"Ah, I see we caught you in our trap..." Kaleb began, but Jen was soon attacking him with her sword, which he dodged very quickly.

"I think you've been in Sasuke's body too long..." he scoffed. "Don't you know anything?" he said looking to Katerina who was now attacking Shikamaru.

"Fuck..." Jen said as she raced over to her. "I'm sorry Itachi, but this is gonna hurt!" she yelled over to Itachi. She made seals very quickly and blew fire at Katerina.

While this was all going on, Hidan was fighting Asuma again. "Don't let the sythe hit you! She yelled. As she and Itachi (ironically) fought Katerina. Madara just seemed to stand there watching the fights. Jen told Sasuke beforehand to aim for the four hearts inside Kakuzu, and it worked. Kakuzu was the first to die. Shikamaru and Asuma worked together on Hidan and broke the sythe into pieces. That allowed them to fight without cursing.

Michael could have switched Katerina and Itachi quickly, however Kaleb held him up.

"Sasuke! Trade places with Michael!" she yelled. Michael smiled at how smart an idea was, and ran over right away just as Jen knocked Katerina to the ground. They could not do anything to her because it would be done to Itachi as well. And so Michael was able to switch them back, and Jen knocked out Katerina so that she wouldn't cause anymore trouble.

Itachi and Jen immediately went against Madara who was just standing there. Sasuke joined this fight as well. So this was three Mangekyo Sharingans against one eternal one. Jen then had an idea. If she could take out Madara's eyes maybe he wouldn't be so immortal anymore. She was able to do so and then all three of them used Amaresu to burn him to a crisp.

Kisame had showed up a little later, but after Kaleb realized he could not take them all at once and that he had failed, he left with Kisame back to Akatsuki.

In triumph, they all left uninjured back to Konoha. Since Itachi was returned to his body he was able to go on training with Sasuke and Jen. He was back to his old smiling self. Any charges against him were converted toward Danzo and the others. Tsunade wanted to try and have peace for the time-being until Naruto went into his full Hokage duties.

Since Madara was apparently supposed to be dead anyway there was no penalty for his death. Jen had saved the three people she was supposed to save. But she had to stay to see the whole story through because she didn't want Kaleb to mess up anything else.

End chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Going Back

After months of fighting (yes, I am skipping many fighting parts) against Akatsuki and Kaleb, Konoha was finally at peace. Unfortunately for Jen, who wanted to stay in Konoha, it was time for them all to leave. They said their goodbyes, and hugged onto their counterparts very hard and long. Katerina was under Tsukuyomi the entire time so she'd not get in the way.

Jen cried when she said goodbye to Itachi because he felt as if he was not only a better older brother to Sasuke, but an older brother to her as well.

"Come on honey, you need to let Itachi go."

"I don't wanna!"

"Are you _trying_ to make me jealous?"

"NO! He's my cousin!" She said finally letting go. "Didn't I tell you that?"

"OH... Am I still your Itachi then?"

"Of course!" Jen grinned kissing him.

They went to their circle and held hands enough to switch back. Jen hugged Michael goodbye as the time came to finally have the grade school reunion. Jen forgave Connor because he saved her from a deathly blow from Kaleb. Jen was grateful, but they had to also deal with Katerina who insisted that this was all a dream.


End file.
